Witch
by gamertales
Summary: Join the adventure where your favorie characters from the sucessful anime and manga Attack on Titan gets sent away into a whole other universe than what they are used to. How will they survive in this new world and will someone open their homes to them? And lastly, how will their own universe be altered when they return? Read my story to find out! Please leave a review if you want
1. Chapter 1

I was walking my way down town. The day at the fashion studio was over. I wasn't a well known designer. Not yet. However, I was well known at the gaming side of YouTube. I just started earning money from my YouTube channel a few years ago. Before that I was still a student, and I lived of scholarships and part-time jobs. I lived on ramen nudles for years, because living on my own in a big city was expensive. Surely it was the only way. Before that I lived with my family, but the new school I was accepted into was several cities away. So I moved. Walking past several cars, and buildings, I finally reached my apartment building. I sighed as I unlocked the huge entrance door. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Oi" someone called out.

The person had a rather gruff voice. Whoever it was sounded pretty angry or at least annoyed.

"Oi! You there! What is this place?" the voice said. It sounded like a guy. That voice was strangely familiar.

Was he talking to me? As confused as I was, I turned around. It was him, or I mean it was a cosplayer. The black hair. White pants. The signature jacket. Wings of freedom. The 3D maneuver gear. He looked at me confused. It looked like he was kind of angry. I was about to say something, but someone cut me off. Not by speaking, actually just by appearing. She came out of nowhere. It looked like she fell from something. She landed on her two feet, next to the familiar man. Another man followed along. Landing next to her, they all looked at each other. In my awkwardness I just plainly stood there. They all whispered something to each other. Then they turned around to face me, and eyed me. I slowly picked up my grocery bags. The ones I had to put down, to be able to search for my keys in my beige bag.

"Hanji!" another male screamed as he appeared from the clear blue summer sky.

"Mike" the female exclaimed and held on to his arms.

The man with blonde hair turned to look at Mike, who got dragged down to the ground by Hanji. The black-haired male on the other hand. He just stared at me. He was a bit taller than me. The other people, on the other side. They were taller than us both.

"Tch" he said and stared at the others.

What a grumpy guy, I thought to myself. Then I realized. I almost screamed. One simple name poppet into my head.

'Attack on Titan'

The grumpy black-haired guy was Levi. Levi Rivaille to be correct. The brown-haired woman with glasses, was Hanji. Hanji Zoe. The tall blonde man was Erwin Smith. And the tall man with ash blonde hair and a beard, was Mike. I never really remembered, neither did anyone else, but his full name was Mike Zacharius. What was I going to say to them? I freaked out internally. Also, how the heck did they get here? I wondered if I was just supposed to slowly turn around and lock the door, so they could not follow me. Why? Well you see, it was really akward to just stand there. Levi stared at me like I was a alien. Then there was Erwin who tried to stop Levi from doing that. Hanji watched Levi and Erwin argue as she giggled. Mike looked at Hanji and sighed. Then he looked at me and frowned. Yes they were right. Right indeed. I was a alien from another cosmic world of shopping and addiction to social medias, and tweaking. No. I was just me. A stupid youtuber, gamer and fashion designer.

"If I may ask..." Erwin started saying and looked at me.

I simply nodded.

"Do you happen to know what kind of place this is?" he asked.

I sighed. There was no good way to explain this. No really. All the people passing by us stared. Hopefully no one else saw how they all magically fell down from the freaking sky. Talking about that in the streets was not a good idea. For now it only looked like amazing cosplayes.

"I'm sorry but this is not something we should talk about out here" I said, and looked around me.

They looked at all the people staring at ut, as they passed by us. Driving and walking. Levi walked up to me. I looked up at him. I was so short, even Levi was taller than me. Let me tell you; he is pretty short. At least compared to Mike or Erwin.

"Where can we talk then?" he said and crossed his arms.

I pointed towards the door behind me. "I have an apartment just upstairs" I said and smiled.

I guess I had no other choice. All of this was definitely out of the ordinary. Ordinary people would not be able to do something like that. Appearing from the sky, out of nowhere. Maybe this was all a crazy dream. They all whispered something to each other. I could tell they were confused, and doubting me. At the same time, I was kind of doubting everything. Them. After a while they all decided to follow me.

"Should we really trust this girl?" Mike whispered to Erwin.

"We have no other choice do we now?" Levi whispered shortly after.

"She looks weird!" Erwin whispered.

Me weird? What about them? We walked up the stairs. I wanted to point out how they were the weird ones. I just kept walking.

"I can hear you, you know" I said annoyed.

Finally we entered the floor, where my apartment was. I unlocked the door and walked into my apartment. The sun shined through the large windows. The air was hot, due to the sun heating up the rooms. None of the windows were open either. I had lived in this apartment for two years, after moving out from my former apartment. Living on my own had worked pretty well for me. I got to do whatever I wanted. Since I did not live with my parents, I enjoy a glass of wine whenever I wanted to. Although, it could get really lonely without my noisy family sometimes. But I finally got to live the way I wanted. I could adjust my own diet and the appearance of my home. White walls and a modern, yet shabby chic interior. I liked my new place.

"Sauroman!" I said and hugged the tiny dog running towards me.

It was a Lord of the ring joke. You see, his name is actually Dexter. But I usually called him Sauroman. Dexter is a Maltese dog. Therefore he has long fur, white as snow, reaching the floor.

"You named your dog Sauroman?" Levi asked and raised his eyebrow.

"You don't get it, it's a joke" I just said and walked into the kitchen.

"What joke?" Erwin asked and put his hand onLevi's shoulder.

I did not have the energy to explain the whole concept of Lord of the rings. Not with all the other explaining I had to do.

"Nothing" Levi hissed sharply.

Damn, what was wrong with him that day? They all walked around my apartment, and looked through my stuff. I did not notice that. The thing was that I was busy arranging the groceries into my fridge.

"Do you guys want some tea?" I asked loudly.

No response. Did they leave? Then I heard it.

"Ohh look at this!" Hanji shouted from my bedroom.

Surprised I ran over to my bedroom, and they were all there. Looking at my stuff. But no, no not just any of my stuff. There it was. All my sexy underwear, perfectly lined up on my king size bed. The push-up bras. Panties. The kimonos. My pink lingerie lace dress. G-string underwear. My satin underwear robes. My lingerie gowns. Oh dear.. I felt my soul leave my body of embarrassment and pure shock.

"Quite interesting I must say" Erwin said and held up my super-pushup bra.

"Oh hello!" Hanji said as she held up my pink lingerie set, "You wear this kind of underwear all the time?" she asked and looked at the underwear with big wondering eyes.

Mike blushed and just looked at all of it, neatly lied up on my bed in order. Who did that to my lingerie? Levi sat back on my bed. His small hands held up my black g-string panties. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. I let out a distressed sigh.

"No..." I said ,and face palmed at the sight of all og them going through my private belongings.

"Oh I see" Hanji said thoughtfully, "heheh only at special occasions then hmm?" she said and winked.

She said the word "special occasions" in an exaggerated tone. I nodded.

"You don't get to look through my private stuff just like that!" I said embarrassed, and ripped my belongings out of their hands.

Then I threw it back into my closet. I heard Levi and Mike laugh.

"ANYWAY" I blurted out. "I wondered if any one of you would like some tea or something" I calmed myself down, although it nearly was impossible.

They all smiled and nodded in unison, as they walked out of my bedroom. Honestly, these guys were a pain.. I did not know they would do something like this! I walked out to the living room, finding them all sitting in the couch and chairs, by the TV. I placed the tray on the vintage, wooden coffee table. Then I sat down in the empty blue comfy chair. The interior of my home was clean and modern, mixed with a few retro and vintage touches.

"So" I started speaking, "You wanted to know what is going on" I said.

They all nodded and drank their blackberry tea. And so I started explaining the concept of manga, anime, fan bases, my own world and everything within it. They all patiently listened to my words. As the day went on, a lot of discussion took place, and the evening came. We got to know each other, and after eating dinner, they wanted to know more about my carrier. Youtube. Fashion. Gaming.

"So.. you get payed to sit in a chair, play these games and nearly die from heart attack after heart attack because of the jumpscares in the horrogames?" Mike asked.

I was about to speak, but Levi cut me off.

"And people watch you fall of your chair in fear, and find it funny?" Levi added to Mike's question.

I nodded. "Yeah it's fun" I said, "Kind of" I added.

"Interesting" Erwin and Hanji said.

That reminded me of something. Something important. It was time to film another video! I walked over to my filming station, in the other end of the living room. That day I filmed a new gaming video. Everyone was doing it. Playing five nights at Freddys. Third game was out. Eventhough everyone was playing it, my followers really wanted me to make a video on it. Also, I really wanted to play the game. I love horror stuff. Finally everything was set up, and ready.

"Hello you guys! Welcome back and today you get to see me freak out as I play, you guessed it, five nights at Freddys! " I started my intro. "It's going to be terrifying and it's going to be fun! This is the third game and I've heard that it's terrifying... so let's do this!" I said, trying to be positive. Even though I was terrified.

I finished filming, and saved everything and turned off the computer. As I was playing the game, the others decided to tag along. They saw the worst jumpscare and shit they were terrified. Me as well. They showed on the camera. Therefore I had to lie and say they were cosplayers. The others watched the walking dead, and I edited the video. I would upload it tomorrow, I thought to myself as I turned off the computer. It was late at night. All the 3D maneuver gear was out in the hall, along with all the green jackets.

"Here" I said and smiled friendly.

I gave them some clothes. Comfy clothes you could sleep in. Hanji got some of my oversized clothing. For the guys however. Levi easily fit into my own it was Erwin and Mike. I found some old clothes two of my exes left at my place. Neither of them wanted it back, so for a while I thought about giving it away to charity. But now it was useful. Both of those guys were pretty into fitness, so the clothes were the perfect size for Erwin and Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

My room was gloomy and warm. I rolled around in my bed. Waking up in the morning was always difficult, now that I had a day off. I opened my Hazel-colored eyes. I actually had the day to sleep a lot, so I did not want to get out of bed. The soft and warm bed. My new mattress was so much more comfortable than the last one. I could finally afford one, so I bought one. I stretched my back and arms. My arms bumped into something. Into someone? I pulled my arms, and held them close to my chest. Someone behind my back yawned. I completely forgot! Everyone that was in my Apartment for the days to come. How on Earth could I forget something like that? Well, it felt surreal. Because it was surreal, or I mean it was definitely real. However, to me all of this felt like a weird dream. How was something like this even possible? It was like some crazy fan-fiction. I turned around.

"Good morning there!" Hanji said.

Why was she in my bed, right Next to me? I remember telling her she could sleep on the huge mattress Next to my bed. She didn't want to sleep in the livingroom.

"W-what are you doing in my bed" I blurted out loudly.

"Your bed looked more comfortable" she simply claimed, With a smug smile on her tired face.

I sighed and sat up. My parents were visiting me soon. I haven't seen them in a long time now. They lived out on the countryside. I lived in a small city now. Far, far, far away from them. Therefore I hardly ever got to see them. I wondered what I was going to do about these guys in the maintime. I walked out of my bedroom in my pyjamas. Apparntly I completely forgot the fact that there was Three really hot guys in my Apartment. I had slept with my makeup too. Hanji followed along.

"I'm going to take a shower" I told Hanji as I changed walking direction.

She simply nodded as a response and continued into the living room. Erwin and Mike slept safe and sound in the guest room. The lukewarm water ran down my body, and warmed up until I stepped out of the shower. I looked around the living room. Levi was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. I did not see any sign of Erwin or Mike anywhere, which when they were probably still asleep.

"You want some coffee?" I asked Hanji, walking into my kitchen.

"Ah sure!" she said, sitting on the sofa.

I finally sat down in one of the empty chairs, after handing Hanji the coffee. The familiar smell of cappuccino filled the apartment. We both took a sip of our sweet, however bitter cappuccino. The mornings were the only time to drink coffee with milk in it. Maybe it was just a italian thing. It is told that milk is not good for the human body, if it's a lot of it. Espresso was the coffee to drink later throughout the day.

"Levi" she said, looking at Levi who slept quietly. She frowned. "Hey Levi!" she said again. Her voice was still soft, although she sounded impatient.

Levi frowned and moved around a bit. However, he did not wake up. He ignored her. She would not just leave it that that. No. She leaned down to his peaceful-looking face, and then she started to poke him. She said his name again, more impatient. Levi started to look more, and more annoyed. This wash't safe! I heard the distant sound of heavy footsteps, getting louder and closer. I turned around. It was Erwin.

"Why won't you just let Levi sleep, Hanji?" he said and smiled at her.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked as I checked twitter on my phone.

"Why the hell are you sitting there, sating at that thing?" a grumpy Levi asked, demanding a solid answer.

"OH it's one of those!" Hanji and Erwin said in unison, looking at my white smartphone.

Soon enough a sleepy Mike stumbled his way into the living room.

"One of what?" Levi demanded.

Mike just gave Levi a stare, looking like it asked how the hell he did not know something so obvious.

"When man kind lived, before the titans appeared. They used a lot of technology. What you see here is, what we believe, a communication device!" Hanji informed Levi, looking really exited.

Erwin leaned down, closer to my smartphone. He looked at it, with big eyes. He seemed thoughtful. The room warmed up later, due to the sun.

"It plays music as well" I added.

Suddenly Erwin looked like he remembered something.

"Ah yes I think we all would love a cup of coffee, since you're so kind to be offering" he said.

I was about to put down my phone, on my wooden coffee table. Erwin stretched out his muscular arm to stop me.

"Now there is no need for you to get up, just tell me where the kitchen is, and I will prepare the coffee! You have been so kind so far, after all" he said politely and smiled.

I was about to speak, but again he stopped me. You see, my kitchen is not some separate room. It is united with my living room. Therefore it is not that hard to find. Erwin found it and walked towards my kitchen, and all it's strange technological inventions. Strange to them, but not me. Erwin stopped, all of a sudden. We all watched him stand there in silence, as he scratched his head. Time passed as we watched Erwin miserably fail. At least he finally found the coffee, somehow.

"Well!" I said and stood up from my comfortable seat.

I walked over to Erwin, who was miserably struggling. The other's thought it was funny, or at least Levi. I put my small hand on his big shoulder.

"Hey Erwin, let me fix this will you?" I offered helpfully.

He finally surrendered. Instead of doing anything himself, because he did not know how, he silently watched me. In addition, he would ask me why for the reason of how I did things. It was kind of difficult to explain. Some things we just can't explain. We just do thing like we do, because it seems reasonable. Also because we simply learned to do things that way. This sure was going to be a troublesome bunch of people. I sat each one of the coffee cups on the tray. Suddenly I felt someones hand resting on my shoulder.

"Let me at least carry the coffee" he offered kindly.

I smiled and nodded. He carefully carried the tray with the morning coffee to the living room. One thing I now knew, for sure. Whenever it was going to be a party, it could not be at my place.

"So what were you guys doing, before you ended up here?" I asked as soon as everyone was well and awake.

They all gave each other insecure looks first. Wondering wether to tell me or not. Taking to consideration that I know their future, in the anime. I was more unknowing when it comes to the manga. However I knew some of their future in the manga. I drank last remains of my cold cappuccino, waiting for my answer. Maybe they lost their memory.

"We are currently awaiting the judgement of a boy, Eren Jeager is his name. Do you know anything about him?" Hanji finally said.

I sat down my coffee cup. The city was soundless and calm. The warm sun started to show itself. Shining upon more and more of the wooden floor. The room became slightly warmer.

"Oh I see" I exclaimed, "So that is the chapter of the manga you are currently in now" I added.

Levi sat up, in his oversized grey hoodie.

"We don't know how to get back" he said. His cold eyes focused on mine, "Do you have any idea how to get us back?" he asked.

The way he looked at me, it felt as if he demanded to hear my plan. However, I did not have any plan at all. The only thing I could do for them was to let them live with me, for the time being. At the time, I felt horrible for having to disappoint them. I had no idea how to get them back. Most people from their world would be happy to be away from the horror of the titans. The titans. Giants roaming the earth. Killing and devouring human beings. Titans don't seem to kill any animals. Only humans. Thanks to those creatures; humans trapped themselves in a small kingdom. The kingdom surrounded by massive walls. Trapping all of its people. These people just have a lot of weight resting on their shoulders. They're the hope of humanity. This bunch of people have lots of thing to tend to. Everyone turned their heads towards me. Listnening. Awaiting my answer, hopefully. They all looked at me. I felt hopeless. Useless.

"No, I don't know what to do" I told them and looked down. "But for now, feel free to stay here if you want!" I said, trying to be positive.

They sighed. Very Understandable. Suddenly I felt the weight of something only small shoulder again.

"Thats okay!" Hanji said, "We're glad we can stay here" she added and smiled.

Mike sat next to Levi, in the sofa.

"And I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad to be away from those titans" Mike said and let out a small laugh.

"Yes even if the time is short" Erwin said.

I could see their faces lighting up a bit.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed, "Feel free to take a shower, grab something to eat and.. yeah whatever" I ensured them.


	3. Chapter 3

You could hear the familiar sound of people walking around in the streets. The cars the driving. People was singing. Music was playing. This years summer festival was on town. The air was hot and the sun was shining. I was currently editing a new video, with a calming cup of tea. Erwin was currently examining my bookshelf, full of books. Earlier I thought about buying another bookshelf, but I never did. Therefore there was no room for more books either. You could find book everywhere. On my night table, or in a corner of the living room. Levi sat in the sofa, calmly drinking his tea. Sometimes he would give sassy comments on how my home was messy. Filthy, he said. However, he still thanked me for making his tea. You could also hear the distant sound of Hanji singing in the shower. She could't sing at all, but at least she sounded happy. Mike banged on the door, yelling at her to hurry up. I was not used to my apartment being this lively. I turned around to see what book Erwin was reading . He read a lot of them. Suddenly showers crawled it's way down my back. He picked ut that book. The book every woman has, but does not share the fact with the whole world. I did a challenge on my youtube channel, where I had to read a page from the book. It was horrible, akward and weird. Erwin read the words on the back of the book. Oh dear, I thought to myself.

"Fifty shades of grey...huh" he mumbled to himself.

I hurried to turn back, to editing my new video. The sound of footsteps closed up on me. The true horror. Someone finding out that you was weak enough to buy that book. Then wanting you to explain. He leaned closer. I tried to ignore his presence. Of all books he had to find that one.

"Tell me, Meli, what kind of book is this?" he asked.

'Wait a minute'I thought.'Does he not get what the book is about? How does he not get it?'I wondered.

I did not really explain it. I sighed. The book caught Levi's attention as well. He had to get it. I saw him reading the backside of the book. All the obvious clues are there. A part of me thought Erwin was just mocking me.

"You see" I spoke, "The thing is" I had no idea what to say.

Erwin just looked at me. Awaiting my answer. He stared at me, holding up the book of course. Levi watched from the sofa. I haven't even read the whole book. Half through the book I got awkwardly terrified. Then I put the book far, far away. Everything in that book is either weird or disgusting. Suddenly Erwin laughed loudly. I knew it. He was indeed making fun of me. That bastard.

"Look at you" he laughed, "You're too embarrassed to even say it!" he continued laughing.

In my anger I took the book out of his hands, with force and threw it on him. I did not aim for his face. However, fate has a funny way. So the book hit him in the face. He learned his lesson. Levi laughed.

"What's going on?" Hanji said and walked into the living room, with her brown hair wrapped in a pink towel.

"Well you see-"

"Nothing!" I stressfully cut Erwin off.

He gave me a smug looking smile. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard something. Mike was singing in the shower too, but unlike Hanji this guys actually could sing. Kind of. People in the streets were still singing and dancing as well. This festival would go on for days. Good music, amazing food and a huge market. It was great.

"What's up with all these noisy people" Levi complained, looking towards the large window.

Erwin and Hanji walked over to look out the window too.

"It's a summer festival" I told them.

Last year it wash't that good. However, my friends have already been there and checked the places out. This year the festival was all over the city. No, all over the country. The market was huge and you could find food anywhere. I really wanted to go there as well. Thats why my friends and I agreed to join the festival.

"We should go!" Hanji cheered.

"I'm going there with my friends tomorrow, you wanna come too?" I asked with a cheerful smile on my face.

They both nodded in unison. Then they continued to look out the window. Didn't Levi want to go? Maybe he didn't like the fact that there was so many people, everywhere. Tomorrow night there was going to be a party. Outdoors party with drinks, music and dancing. No one was going to get any sleep that night. Not even the ones staying at home.

"Let's go where?" Mike finally said after being done showering.

This made me really happy that electricity, water and internet was included in my rent. Otherwise this would get real expensive, real fast. That is something I can't afford.


	4. Chapter 4

I listened to the calming sound of the rain. My room was gloomy and warm. The city was asleep. Erwin, Levi and Mike were arguing in the kitchen. My head rested on my soft pillow, sinking deeper and deeper into the pillow. Tomorrow would be so fun. Earlier this day I was out getting some clothes for this bunch of people. They couldn't walk around in their normal clothes. Some friends of mine had some clothes for them. Making me running all over the big city to pick up all the clothes. I didn't tell anyone the truth. I simply told them that I had friends visiting from another country, and that they somehow lost their baggage. That is how Levi ended up with some pretty punk rock outfits. Mike and Erwin ended up as hipsters. Hanji got some pretty adorable clothes. All pastels like pink, baby blue, lilac or beige. Next to my side, was Hanji. The mattress was in fact pretty uncomfortable. Therefore I let her sleep in my bed now, because Levi refused to share the sleeping sofa with her. So here she was, sleeping with her back against mine. My sleepless body turned around, trying to find sleep somehow. Suddenly the living room was quiet as well. Thinking about all the things that have happened over the years, I remembered my ex. My ex-boyfriend who cheated on me, for not too long ago. At first I became very sad, and missed him a lot. After not too long I realized that theres many people out there. I got myself together. Friends made me go out more often. Finally I became more happy. Soon I was to forget about ever feeling sad. A few cars drove down the streets.

"I wonder if we'll ever find intelligent titans" Hanji mumbled whilst slowly falling asleep.

A soft smile found it's way to my face. Hanji was my favorite person from the manga, or anime. Hanji is smart, kind, funny and truly a devoted person. Devoted and true to her experiments and work. Determined and strong.

"I bet you will" I said.

In the dark I opened my green eyes. Although it was dark, anyone would see the exited smile on her face. She had let down her hair. This world probably had a safer feeling to it, rather than where they came from. However, they probably worried about people back home too. After a couple of hours of talking, we finally fell asleep. Closing my eyes. Breathing out, and breathing in. Relaxing. Feeling ready to fall into a deep sleep.

With my body becoming more aware of waking up, I heard sounds. People walking around. Someone talking. People talking in a relaxed manner. The sunlight shined it's way through the dark curtains. I stretched whilst opening my eyes, seeing the ceiling. This was the day. Everything was hopefully going to be alright. People would be dancing, as well as singing along with the music. Music that is lively, making everyone want to dance. Out of all the days, these days would get the most lively. Louder music and more people. Celebrating that would not stop until the morning. Drinks and food. These were all the things I was looking forward to. Although, little did I know something was going to ruin my fun. It was just a few hours before we were going out. Hanji and the others drank their tea. I was currently in the bathroom, dancing to music and getting ready. Levi complained and yelled for me and Hanji to get ready. We both tried on a few outfits, making the others impatient. Finally we were ready. The music began to play loudly throughout the streets. I was wearing a long white maxi skirt, followed by a crop lace top. A flower crown. The skirt had a split, not too revealing. Finally I added a pair of platform heels, to get at least a bit taller than I was. If the shoes began bothering me, there would be a pair of flats in my bag anyway. Hanji chose a long simple grey maxi dress. Some gold statement necklaces. Flat ballerinas and a pair of rounded sunglasses, hanging on to her dress. The boys did not care that much. Mike chose another pair of shoes. Erwin changed shirt. Levi did actually change his entire outfit. He said something about the other clothes getting filthy.

"You guys ready?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Lets go!" Hanji beamed and ran out the door.

"Yeah!" Mike and Levi said in unison and walked out.

(Anyone noticed that Mike looks a lot like Pewdiepie? xD)

A smile found its place on my face. I was glad to see these people somewhat happy. Due to everything they had been through. The others were busy enough running down the stairs. Finally Erwin jogged out the door after taking a while to write down some notes. I wondered what those were. Not paying too much attention to that, I locked the door.

"Sorry for making you wait" he apologized.

I shaked my hands. "No, no its fine! It was important right?" I said.

There was no problem waiting for him at all.

"Oh its notes for the next time we're heading outside the walls. Thank you of waiting" Erwin said politely and smiled.

Thinking about it, he must have a lot of weight resting on his shoulders. Whenever they go outside the walls, people die. Parents and relatives mourned their lost. The leaders responsible for their safety were blamed. When Levi first joined the Survey Corps, his mission was to kill Erwin. The Survey Corps call themselves the hope of humanity. For the glory of humanity. The human kinds last hope. Finally we met the others at the bottom of the stairs. We walked along the lively streets. Sometimes people would walk up to me and asked to take a picture of me. I never really got used to do that. So many wonderful people actually cared about me and called themselves big fans. Somehow it felt weird for someone to call themselves 'my fans', even though it of course was totally awesome. It's really just the fact that people see me as an important person. Because I wasn't really important to anyone before. We walked trough the long streets of shops and stands. You could smell all sort of delicious food.

"Meli! Hey over here!" a familiar voice shouted from afar.

I smiled brightly and waved.

"Hey you guys!" I beamed and ran over, making sure not to loose the others in the crowd of people.

People were scattered all over the place, singing and talking. Most people just looked at all the things for sale. Everyone was here. Jon, Jennifer, Kylie and Mark.

"You guys know where the concert was?" Jennifer asked.

We had walked for a while in the warm sun. The concert should not be too far away from where we stood.

"Oh that? It should be over there" Jon said calmly, and pointed at the long line of people waiting outside a huge party tent.

It would be a long time to wait. But it would be worth it. When you first got into the festival concert, they would sell food and beer. If you were lucky they would have other drinks as well, but thats more later on during the smaller concerts in the evening. We decided yesterday to go there as well. It would be fun, as long as no one bumped into any exes. That's always akward.

Jon and Kylie stared curious at the group of unfamiliar people standing behind me. Hanji holding on to my arm. Erwin standing tall and smiling at Kylie, making her blush. She raised her brow and put on her sunglasses. She just got over a bad breakup, so almost all men was currently the enemy. Unless they were strikingly handsome. She told me "I'm so over men". However I knew Kylie well, and with that said she would still flirt with other guys if she got the chance. Typical Kylie. I tried not to laugh, seeing her blushing and trying to pretend it didn't get to her.

"Oh by the way this is my friends, from abroad!" I ensured my friends. "This is Hanji, Erwin, Levi and Mike" I said while pointing at each person.

Luckily everyone would get along, with no big problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin's point of view

The careless people stood everywhere around us. No worries about such things as titans. No one knew what titans was. Everyone smiled and laughed. People danced around to the loud music. In this very moment. At this very day, everyone looked as if they had no worries. No problems. Nothing. I looked over at Meli. She was just finished drinking her in tire glass filled with cold beer. The rest of her friends as well, exempt for Kylie. I didn't know entirely why, but she did not seem to like me that much. Why? The only thing I ever did was to be friendly. Meli and Kylie sang along to the festive music. Some of the songs were in french, some in spanish and other languages, like italian. This was a pretty multi cultural place. Hanji soon took down a whole beer, and challenged Mike to drink more. She laughed loudly, as she normally would do.

Habibi lei, habibi lei, habibi lei lei lei-lei

Habibi lei, habibi lei, habbi lei, habibi

Quiero quie-ie, the quiero me amor

I need your love, I need your love, I need you lalalalala

Let me love you oh-oh

And every time that you think to leave

I'll be don't, don't, don't, don't go

And every time that you think of me

I'll want your big bright smile, just go

There is no-one else but you girl

And when mi look at mi future, see you, girl

My true feelings pushing up

Woman, you love me, can't go without

Habibi lei, habibi lei, habibi lei lei lei-lei

Habibi lei, habibi lei, habbi lei, habibi

Quiero quie-ie, the quiero me amor

I need your love, I need your love, I need you lalalalala

Let me love you oh-oh

Levi and I were still holding on to our half-full glasses. I was confused. Should I let loose, or should I still be careful? All these years everyone has expected great things from me. I have been hated. Other times I have been called 'humanity's last hope'. Hanji and Meli was both all dressed up. I listened to Levi telling me about his plans for saving Eren. However, I also watched Meli dance around with Hanji and Kylie. Mike was walking around, hitting on hot women. He failed most of the time. Levi and I both laughed in unison, seeing Mike fail. My gaze fell on Meli, once again. She was a strange person, or maybe she was perfectly normal in this world. In my world you would not see many people like her. Her big head of curly hair moved with the wind. I catched myself frowning as soon as a guy started dancing with her.

"Erwin?" Levi tried reaching out to me, "Oi! Erwin!" he said louder, trying to speak over the loud music.

Finally I looked over at him. I dumbfounded looked at him confused.

"Were you even listening" Levi shouted over the music.

He soon looked at Hanji, Meli and Kylie dancing and singing along with the music. Levi smirked at me.

"You like her?" he asked, with a smug look on his face.

Surprised I took a big sip of my cold beer. "N-no!" I refused in pure denial.

Levi chuckled and drank his beer. Suddenly Meli ran over to us, dragging me out to the dance floor. I tried to deny, but her tipsy self forced me. I looked over at Levi. He was no help at all. Hanji forced him to dance too. Both I and Levi wasn't really the best dancers out there. Looking at her again, and seeing how happy she was, I did not understand why I would not want to dance with her. She was beautiful that day. From top to toe. Not only did she look beautiful, it was about her personality too. Ever since we were sent to this world, she opened her home for us. She ran all over her city to find us clothes. In that moment, I think I was starting to fall of this strange woman. She was positive, lively, fun and she had a lot of knowledge about gaming. When it came to making food she was almost completely hopeless. However, she did know how to make us coffee. I did now see that, unlike myself, she was a good dancer. Meli moved seductively around me. Her small warm hands held on to my large cold hands. I didn't really get to have fun that much. Although there was this one time. A sircus found its way to the inner walls. Therefore I misused my authority just so I could drag Levi along with me to the sircus. Actually, that day I was supposed to do all this paperwork. It was just that I didn't want to. The later years became busier. People put more, and more pressure on me. Maybe I could forget some parts of the difficult times, if I could be with her.

"Are you having fun?" she asked me, shouting over the music.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

She smiled brightly. As the sky darkened, we continued to dance. After pushing me to drinking more, she even made me sing along to the music.

Faith is in our hands. Castle made of sand

No more guessing, no more regrets

Then you came my way on a winner's day

Shout it loud, we come to play

Can't you tell I got news for you

Sun is shining and so are you

Everybody will be alright

Dry your tears and hold tight

Can't you tell I got news for you

Sun is shining and so are you

Diamonds to behold, waiting to unfold

Bite the bullet, bind your tongue

Levi was still being forced to dance, by Mike and Hanji. He looked really annoyed at first, but he gave in after all. Finally even Hanji got tired, and we headed back. That is, after almost getting lost in the city. But Levi was smart and he was the only one to remember the way back home. Meli and her friends still was in mood to party some more. So they went to another concert thingy. So this is what humans did before the titans appeared, I thought to myself. Mike and Hanji crashed on the couch. Levi focused more on getting himself some black tea. After me having to help, we finally made some tea. I looked at Hanji, who fell asleep on Mike's lap. He chuckled petted her head, digging his hand into her soft brown hair. Levi sat calmly down in the comfy chair. Feeling restless, I drank some tea as well. I found myself trying to relax, by taking a shower. Hours passed, and she was still not home. I grew somewhat restless. Levi and Mike told me to calm down. They reminded me of the fact that people here have more time to have fun, than we do. People in our world rarely felt like throwing parties. Realizing that, I calmed down. Suddenly Hanji awakened.

"Huh did I fall asleep?" Hanji asked Mike, who nodded as response.

Levi looked over at the computer. He then held up a small pink paper. When did he get that?

"What's that Levi?" I asked curious and walked over to him quickly.

"Meli's friend Kylie gave me this. It tells us how to turn on the computer thingy, and things we should search for" he told me.

After reading the words carefully, he walked over to the computer. Everyone followed. This was getting my mind off Meli. At least I thought so. Levi was about to press the on-off button.

"W-wait! What if it's going to be another one of those 'jump scare'things?" she warned terrified.

Levi ignored her and pressed it. We read the instructions and finally found what Kylie called 'google'.

"I wonder what 'eruri' is.." Mike mumbled confused.

Note to my readers: eruri = erwin x levi

"Lets write that" Hanji beamed.

She was still very drunk. Mike also drunk, but not as much as Hanji. Little did I know about what weird stuff that would appear on the screen. Shocking. Embarrassing. Mike had to stop Levi from breaking the computer thingy. Meli had earlier explained the word 'shipping', fan fiction and 'otp'. Hanji and Mike laughed equally loudly as they read the fanfics. Levi scolded them and tried to force them into turning the computer thingy off. In this hectic moment I could hear a familiar voice, outside. Exited, I ran over to the window. Was it her? She was urging with another man. He had long hair, put up in a bun. This guy was pretty muscular. He dressed as what Meli would call a 'hipster'. Unexpectedly he grabbed her arm. My facial expression stiffened. I clenched my fists. Hanji asked what's wrong, when I ran past them. I ignored her and ran down the stairs. I knew Meli wasn't the strongest girls out there. That was for sure. As I got closer to the bottom of the stairs, I heard her voice.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" she complained.


	6. Chapter 6

Meli's point of view

Levi told me they all were tired and wanted to go home.

"But we're having so much fun" I whined.

I was pretty tipsy. Maybe more than 'pretty tipsy'. Levi sighed. He looked back at the others.

"Hey I got a great idea!" I beamed.

The music got louder.

"Why don't you guys go home and then I'll go home laterrr" I shouted and smiled brightly, as I drank my drink.

Levi looked at me doubtfully. He crossed his arms. Levi was about to speak, but Kylie interrupted him. She ran towards us and threw herself at him cheerfully.

"It's okaayy we are strong girls who don't need no men!" she told him. "Go home, she'll be safe with me and the others!" she smiled brightly.

He gave us a doubtful stare, but he sighed and told us to be careful. Then he and the others left.

"Dude this is our song!" Kylie exclaimed.

I had a moment of realization. It was our new favorite song. I would listen to the song whenever I was putting on makeup, or editing videos.

"We have to dance to this, come on!" I said as I was about to drag her along with me to get closer to the stage.

We had seen these youtube videos of people dancing to the song. Of course we learned the dance. As we started dancing, I looked back to see Erwin. He stood there and looked at me worried. Finally Jon and Jennifer found their way back to us, after struggling their way throughout the crowd of people.

"This is totally our song!" a drunk Jon shouted enthusiastic.

He had probably spent this entire time checking out other guys. Jennifer had most likely followed along, as his wingman. Both were smiling brightly and had their drinks. Was Erwin worried about me? There was no way I was getting over to where he was. The people were scattered everywhere, singing. I could simply wave at him and smile. He then sighed and waved at me. Then he left. He had this soft smile on his face. And so we continued to have fun. Until he appeared. Harry. He hadn't changed. His long black burly hair was up in a man-bun, as usual. His washed out, ripped jeans, a soft white sweater and a flannel shirt around his hips. He still hadn't noticed me.

"You guys! I'm gonna go home now" I said.

They were going to ask why. I did not give them the time. As stupid as I was, I panicked and ran. I was out of that place. However, he still saw me. Out of all the people here, he had to see me. I heard him shout out my name, but that didn't make me stop. Never did I want to stop and look into his eyes. I did not want to talk with him right now. I let out a sigh, and pushed my way trough the large crowd of people talking. The night sky was dark, and the fairy lights were everywhere. The confident woman danced and sang on the stage, making all the people sing and dance.

"Hey Meli!" Harry called out my name.

Finally hearing his deep voice after all this time. It awoke old feeling in me. He broke my heart and I never wanted to see his sorry face again. Never. Of course at first I missed being in his arms. Being hugged my him. Going to dance rehearsals with him. I did not stop. He called out my name again. I ran. Here I was having the time of my life, and he just had to show up. He ruined everything. After finally exiting the concert area, I rand down the streets. The marked has closed down, and the sellers were packing down their products. The fairy lights enlightened the city. Flowers decorated the place. The bars and restaurant were full of people. I continued to run. Finally I was back home. I tried to open the door. It wasn't locked. Lucky me, I thought. It would take forever to unlock the door. I then opened the large door, only to hear Harry run and tell me to wait. I froze. There was no choice. There I stood, forced to talk to him. Game over. I put on the best fake smile I could.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you there" I lied bluntly.

Harry raised his thick eyebrow. He did not believe me. I knew that meaning of his facial expression. That is how long I was in a relationship with him. We both knew all of each others secrets. Things we would only tell our closest friends or family.

"Oh common Meli! I know you heard me. I shouted out your name many times" he at once started to argue.

That is how it was for us. After he cheated on me two times, every time we got to see each other again it got real ugly. We always argued. Every time, it ended up with us shouting at each other. Harry would wave his hands as he talked loudly. I would be so pissed of, that I started to offend him in the different languages I spoke.

"No, I'm telling you. I did not see you, or hear you. The music is loud you know? Also, I'm like really tired so all I wanted was to go home" I held my ground.

He stopped frowning, and calmed down. He was still panting after running so fast. He calmed down. Was this going to be the first time we could talk normally, ever since our breakup? He walked closer.

"I want you back" he said, sounding like he really felt sorry for himself.

"No" I said bluntly.

He sighed. "Look, I" he started speaking, but I cut him off.

The reason was, we had been through this many, many times. He coming after me, telling me he is sorry and that he want me back. I was an idiot for giving him another chance, after cheating on me that first time. With that, he grabbed my arms with force. His grip tightened when I tried to get away. He pulled me closer. I never was a strong girl. I hated that. However, that is how it is. I am weak. I have other talents. That was just how things are.

"Come on! Haven't you refused long enough?" he said angrily.

I felt his hot breath. His breath smelled of beer. It was clear now, this was a guy I never be with.

"L-let go of me!" I whined in pain.

"Come on Meli! You gotta give me another chance here!" Harry shouted and shaked me.

It all happened so fast. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps, running down the loud stairs. Finally I could see Erwin who barged out the door. He threw a strong punch at Harry. Suddenly I was in his arms, Erwin's arms. Harry fell to the ground. He groaned in pain. And so he ran away.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asked me, worried.

He looked down at me, with his shining light blue eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" I said, burying my face into his chest.

For now, I only wanted to hide my warm tears. There was no way to stop it. It's been years since Harry ever was so violent with me. One time he actually hit me, but he never repeated that. All these feeling were so overwhelming. Erwin soon noticed, and stroked my head.

"It's okay. I won't let him even touch you again, ever" he reassured me.


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin's point of view

Meli rested in my arms. After getting rid of someone she explained was her ex, I walked her up to the apartment. Now I had a feeling of poisoning guilt. It was clear to me I shouldn't have left her by herself. Yes, she was with her friends but when I found her, she was alone. That night I was the one to sleep with her. Hanji and I switched rooms, making her bothering Mike a lot. That wasn't any of my concern. She slept calmly, but I could not. I found myself somewhat restless. In stead of sleeping, I listened to the sound of small raindrops hitting the clear window. Another, after another. Never-ending. My gaze soon fell at her face. She really must have cared a lot for that guy, once. I wiped away her tears, that she cried in her sleep. Gently and with ease. The rain became heavier and heavier. Was she scared? My head rested on the comfy pillow, and close to her head. One time maybe we had to leave. Maybe sometime we would go back to our world, leaving Meli behind. Would she be okay? Perhaps she would come with us. However, maybe that would be even more troubling. We had been in her world for a short time, but already I had grown quite fond of this woman. Already I had noticed her gentle and caring soul. Also, she is somewhat childish and a creative person. Funny as well. She opened her home for us. All over this big city she ran, just to find us some more clothes. It has been a long time since I caught myself having feelings for someone. Hopefully this time I would be able to keep her. Not messing up like I did the last time.

Meli's point of view

Seagulls sang and picked up whatever leftovers of food on the streets. The apartment was completely quiet, and so was the city. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Erwin sleeping. My memory of last night was far from perfect. However, I did remember some of the previous events. Dancing, drinking and singing. The others leaving the party early. My ex later found me and Erwin had to hit him. I think thats pretty much what happened. I felt my face heat up, having him this close to me. I guess I did not really mind. My head was pounding. There was a nasty aftertaste of alcohol in my dry mouth. So far I could only think of getting some coffee or green tea. Also, bananas always helps me when I have a bad hangover. I focused my gaze on the phone, laying on the nightstand. It was really early. So early it was kind of still a bit gloomy outside. The rain stopped, still leaving small raindrops on the framed window. Carefully and silently I lured myself out of his strong arms. I tiptoed my way to the bathroom, still hearing the wooden floor creak. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Right now I was a mess. My makeup was everywhere. I sighed, and washed everything off my soft skin. Applying my favorite facial cream, I noticed my messy hair. A wise thing to do was probably brushing my hair. Finally my long wavy ash blonde hair was once again under control. The long hair, almost reaching my hips. Quite a contrast to my darker skin tone. Usually my hair would have more curls, most likely be impossible to control. Thanks to my new hair product I would not have that problem. I did kind of love my natural hair, but it's fun to try new things every now and then. Finally I walked into the bedroom again. Only to find Erwin awake. He sat up in my bed, and turned towards me once I got closer to the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked.

My voice was low and worn out, due to all the shouting and singing. He smiled softly and shaked his head.

"Oh okay then" I smiled and nodded.

I sat down on the soft mattress.

"Thank you for helping me last night" I told him.

Hearing my words he frowned.

"No problem. I-I shouldn't have left you all by yourself, sorry" he said next, to my surprise.

We were still sat far from me. Here I was on the edge of the large bed. On the other hand, there he was all the way by the pillows until the wall. My eyes widened at what happened next. He was about to go closer to me. In one single motion he fell down, hitting the matters hard.

"E-Erwin?" my worn out voice called out.

There was no response. Worried, I crawled over to him. He still had pulse.

"Whats going on here" I heard Levi ask tiredly.

However, he also hit the floor. His eyes became unfocused as his legs weakened. Luckily I got him in time, stopping him from hitting the floor and getting hurt.

"Levi!" my voice trembled.

I ran over to the guest room, only to find Hanji and Mike collapsed on the floor. My eyes widened in shock. I felt as if I could not speak. My hands would not stop shaking. After running back into the living room my legs weakened. My hazel eyes focused on the big clear windows, and the sunlight that dazzled me. My legs felt like jelly, and I couldn't breathe. The light became brighter, and brighter. Consuming the entire room, as I fell to the floor. Making a loud sound. My headache increased, feeling as if someone hit me in the head with a hammer. My sight became blurred and unfocused. My hands fell to the floor. Suddenly I heard a voice. The a beautiful voice, of what you would maybe call an angel. Hands pale as milk reached out for my face.

"My, my this is going to get quite exiting" a woman beamed, "Don't you think so , my dear Meli?" she added, speaking my name softly.

The woman laughed. Then I shortly fell asleep. Not being able to ask her anything. Only being able to see her blurred out face. A face I did not recognize. Long silver hair reaching the floor. Purple eyes and long silver eyelashes. The rest was unclear and blurry, due to my bad sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally we were back to the city. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, so I looked at Erwin ordering people around. I looked over at Levi, and his squad. My pink lips curved into a soft smile. I felt happy, seeing him this relieved. The people in the streets kept complaining as they always did. In their opinion the survey corps always did something bad.

"You were right" Erwin suddenly said, making me jump a little.

I simply nodded, and smiled brightly. The streets were busy, and noisy. I turned to face him. His gaze was wandering the whole place, eyeing everyone. Everyone in the crowd throwing sharp comments. Erwin frowned. As we walked I held on to his arm. My gaze was pinned at his blue eyes. Even after seeing what all these people had gone through, they criticised harshly. Did they have no sympathy? Clearly not.

"So what's next?" I asked, having no idea what we were going to do.

Like did he have an apartment or? Were we going back to the headquarters? I had no single clue. All I could do was to go with the flow. I had no idea as to why that woman sent me here. She was probably the one who sent those goofballs to my world.

"I have a few rapports to write, and a few to finish" he sighed.

"I see" I said and nodded.

The brown horse walked peacefully beside us. Finally all the people got quiet, and later walked away. It would be kind of boring to just sit there, and watch Erwin write stuff. Besides, I did not want to be in the way or anything.

"So how the hell did you get up in that tree?" he blurted out.

He looked at me with his blue eyes, raising his brow. Actually I wasn't quite sure how I got there. I mean, I know that woman put me there. Other than that, I don't know anything. It would only lead to more confusion if I tried to explain what I knew. I had no idea how to explain that woman, who happened to almost kill me. For her own fun, that was. Apparently. Why else would she push me off that tree, leading to my possible death, and laugh. Thats all I had. How was I supposed to possibly explain that? I became somewhat silent. Just thinking about her sent chills down my spine. Finally I decided to break the silence. I gave him my best, or perhaps worst, answer.

"Actually" I said, and met his focused gaze, "I don't really know" I finally told him.

"So what you just woke up in a tree?" Levi suddenly asked, out of nowhere.

"Hm, yeah basically" I said with a totally serious face.

Suddenly I remembered my youtube channel. Panic struck me. If I was here, how was I supposed to make new videos? It does not look like they have electricity here. My eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to make videos now!" I screamed, throwing my slender and short arms in the air.

"I think you should focus on not getting eaten by a titan" Levi scolded me.

"But-"

"No" he said.

I let out a sigh.

"Anyways" Erwin interrupted, "There's a long way to the headquarters, so you can sit with me if you want" he said and got up on the horse.

"No, no there's no need for that you guys!" Hanji suddenly beamed, out of nowhere. "We have an extra horse right here" Hanji said.

I looked over at Hanji, who walked over to us. She smiled and handed me the rope. I held on to it confused, and looked up at the tall horse. The horse was kind of cute, but so huge. The white and brown spotted horse threw a dark shadow over me, just by standing next to me.

"Ahahah yes wonderful Hanji" Erwin said, ignoring my pleading eyes. And then his horse started walking. Leaving me behind.

I looked up at the tall horse, with big eyes. This was actually terrifying. I eyed the thingy Erwin but his foot on, in order to get up on the horse. Hopelessly I tried to do the same, but I couldn't even reach it. This was just brilliant. Freaking perfect. Totally ridiculous. I stared dumbfounded at Levi, who somehow got up on a freaking tall horse too.

"How did you even do it?" I demanded, pointing my finger at him.

"You could always jump, or find something to stand on" he scoffed, and then his horse started walking as well. Everyone started walking.

I tried to jump, even if he only meant it as a joke. Hey I was desperate here. The horse just got annoyed and tried to walk away. I tried to stop it, only to be dragged along by the horse. It was as if it took me for a walk or something.

"Hey no come on stop it!" I begged, probably not something that would help me. I mean it was a freaking horse.

I looked at everyone else, who was just peacefully riding along. Some drunk guys laughed at me, as the horse dragged me past them. Clearly that freaking horse was having fun.

"Try to cooperate, would you? Please?" I once again begged.

I tried to be more polite, as if that would help me. In other peoples fanfics I would be having this romantic moment with my favourite character, by now. But in my scenario, I was being bullied by a freaking horse. Good job myself. I will go far in life. Yes indeed. Finally I saw a bench to stand on. I tried to drag the horse towards it, but it refused. Actually it sounded like it laughed, at my stupidness. Never in my life have I ever been near a horse.

"Hey! No! I could have gotten over to that bench and stood on it! You ruined my chance" I yelled at the horse, ignoring the looks everyone surrounding me, sent me.

I ended up simply walking besides the horse, until we reached a place that looked more like a small forrest. Finally the horse just sat down. He refused do more, and just looked at me. Green plains surrounded us. I watched the others walking in the distance.

"Come on we're loosing them" I complained.

"I see someone's in trouble" a familiar voice cooed.

Quickly I froze and looked around myself. Everyone was still far away. Suddenly I felt cold hands, resting on my shoulders. It was her, again. I turned around slowly. Her pink lips curved into a smirk. I could only guess she had lots of fun laughing at me, and the horse dragging me around. She narrowed her beautiful eyes.

"You again" I stated, staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me" she beamed. "I have an offer for you" she told me.

I threw a quick glance over at Erwin, who I barely saw in the distance. The wind blew sharply, and the skies soon turned grey.

"What kind of offer, what do you want from me?"

Out of nowhere, pictures appeared in the loose air. Right in front of me. All around me. The pictures was more like floating videos. Flickering. Constantly moving. Not once standing still. They were all of people I cared much about. Other of people I had never even talked to. Not once. They scattered all around us, making the horse uneasy. The ones closest to me, were my friends and family. Others were all the people watching my videos. I saw them sitting behind their phone, iPad or computer and so on. They were all watching my videos. My golden eyes widened.

"All of these people can die, or they can live on. It is all up to you. If you don't want them to die brutally you will have to die. Or else I will cast destruction upon them all" she explained.

Not really thinking about it, I started to back away from her. She managed to send people from a anime/manga to my world. Lastly she managed to send them back to their own, with me as well. This only meant she had the ability to affect people in both worlds. So she could do whatever she wanted to. This was all games to her. Just some casual fun? She would be able to hurt those I love, and that with ease. My body trembled. The floating images was everywhere around us, all up in the sky. Further than anyone could reach, unless they had wings. My golden eyes widened in shock, and in fear. Tears would probably start building up by now. I looked her in the eyes. Her light purple eyes, shimmering with excitement.

"What would I have to do?" I calmly tried to ask her.

With my words, her eyes widened. For seconds, she looked honestly surprised. Didn't she expect me to be willing to sacrifice myself? My gaze was fixed at her, then the floating images of my closest family and friends, further to all my subscribers and then back to her. She was silent. Looking at me. In distrust. Not sure what to do. Then her pink lips curved into a hellish smirk. Her eyes filled with excitement once again. She was most certainly having fun. With this 'game' of hers.

"A titan will have to devour you" she told me, "Alive" she added to my fear.

I clenched my fists. She looked at me amused, awaiting her desired answer. Her skin fair and soft as milk. I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath. Getting ready to give her my honest answer.

"When"

"What?" she asked confused, and taken by surprise.

"When, when will it have to happen" I asked, opening my eyes.

I met her gaze. Her amused and vicious gaze. Finally she smiled, and took my hand carefully. Holding my slender hands, as if they were fragile glass. The look her eyes had, started to change. She looked at me rather more warmly and softly. Her vicious smirk disappeared.

"I see, you are indeed a very brave one, aren't you little girl" she looked at me, her face hinting her being pleasantly surprised.

I saw I had gained some of her respect. She probably expected me to run away like a mad person, and probably hide behind Levi. Well, I would not. Although a part of me really, really wanted to. These were all people who I happened to care deeply about. People who happened to have always been there for me. Now it was my turn to be there for them. In this situation they were helpless. I was the only one who knew of her plans. Even though she was clearly evil, and probably had some serious issues, I became somewhat curious. What was her name? I started wondering about her. A part of me hated her, with all my guts. However, she was indeed an interesting person. I hated to admit she was very beautiful as well.

"Whats your name?" I tried to ask, carefully.

Her eyes widened with surprise, but soon enough she answered my question.

"My name is Shilah" she told me, "I am the guardian of the different gateways to the many universes out there" she explained, "Who happened to be bored" she cooed. "Now I will decide when your doomsday is, until then you can play with you new friends" she laughed.

Elegantly she twirled her hand in the air. All the images disappeared. Turning into air, and getting more and more transparent as they flickered. Not once standing still. And then she was gone as well. There was no sign of her, anywhere. No sign showing she was ever here at all. The mean horse finally calmed down, and stood up. I started feeling something around my neck. It was a tight feeling, as if I was wearing a choker. My hand carefully touched the item bound around my neck. The material was soft lace. Clinging on to it was a small gold silver, and well detailed Hamsa (look at picture). The object believed to protect one from the evil eye. A symbol of power. As well as blessings and strength. The object is believed to hold powers. It is believed that it represents purity and hold magical powers. Clinging to it, was a pink rose crystal. The crystal representing protection, love, peace, inner peace and balance. Also, purity. I felt a sudden heat when touching the crystal, and suddenly the crystal started to shine. Then it stopped. Both me and the mean horse found ourselves staring at the item bound to my neck. He looked at me with his big golden eyes. Out of nowhere, the horse bowed down to my level. He sank his head. He was lowering himself to let me sit on him, finally. It took forever to catch up with the others, who already had reached the headquarters. I stroked his neck, when I finally saw a familiar person. We were still surrounded with green lawns, and some trees occasionally. The sky turned greyer, and darker. The wind became stronger. After a while I could feel tiny cold raindrops, landing on my nose. I was only wearing my old grey oversized sweater. Also some white socks, that had now become really dirty.

"Meli!" Erwin shouted from the distance.

His face became somewhat clearer, and clearer. I looked down at my legs, covered in cuts and dryer blood. She just had to push me down from that tree, didn't she? He was holding on to one of those green jackets. Also, he was wearing one himself. The rain started pouring down. Finally some of the dryer blood was washed away with the cold rain. The air became clean and fresh. One of the reasons to why I love rain so much.

"Hi!" I said and smiled brightly, bottling up all my strong feelings.

When he got close enough he handed me the warm jacket. Happily I put it on, already starting to feel at least a tiny bit warmer.

"I see he finally decided to listen to you" he laughed.

He petted the horse who had been mean the whole day. I noticed his warm and radiant smile. Finally my terrified and shaky mind managed to remember something important. He left me alone with that mean horse. That for some random reason finally decided to me kind to me, after what felt like a whole day. I stared at Erwin dumbfounded.

"Where exactly did you go, when I come to think about it" I stated and pouted.

"Eh heheh", "Well..I..eh"

I crossed my arms and raised my defined but thick brow. Finally I just threw my hands in the air and the horse started to walk faster.

"What ever it doesn't matter" I sighed.

I didn't even have to tell it to. It was as if the horse was reading my mind.

What a jerk, I heard a distant voice utter.

I looked hesitantly around me. No one new was there.

My name is Marley by the way, I heard the same voice again.

The horse started to run, to keep me away from Erwin who tried to keep up with us. I looked at the horse. Even though I had been through hell today, I catched myself smiling. This was amazing. My crystal kept shining.

Nice to meet you Marley, I thought and smiled brightly.

I'm sorry I was acting like a douche earlier. It's just that my owner died on that mission, so basically I'm having a pretty shitty day today, Marley said.

Knowing that, I felt really bad for him. Thats why he didn't want anyone else to sit on him or anything. That fact hit my hard in the stomach. I felt really bad.

No, no it's okay. I'm sorry for not understanding.

Anyway, he said. You are aware of the fact that you can control the element, right? Like water, earth, fire and air. You can also enter the spirit world. It will probably be really helpful, although I advice you to not say anything about it to anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain kept pouring down outside. The clouds became somewhat paler, than the dark grey they used to be. The sky became blue, and a thin fog covered the air outside. Creating a floating thick layer on the ground. Meli looked out the window. She took a small sip from her steaming tea, served in a small and somewhat kind of broken teacup. The small candle light flickered. It was constantly moving.

"And that I believe is everything you should know about the titans" Hanji concluded, and took a large sip from her tea.

They were sitting by a wooden table. Sitting across the table. Surrounded by lots of empty chairs. Everyone else was currently sleeping. Except from Erwin, who was probably still doing his usual reports and other various paperwork. Meli's long hair was now braided, so that it would not be more troublesome than it already was. Her hair had grown much, much longer. That woman had changed Meli's appearance. Her brown eyes, now green. Like a fair and pale green colour. A eye colour that catched many peoples eyes. Making one able to took at something for a long time. Totally mesmerised by the beauty. Her small lips was pink and soft. Her skin darker, glowing and soft. All over her body was all these freckles. All scattered about. Her hair however, reached all the way down to her hips. The hair colour was a dark chocolate brown. Her hair was also back to it's naturally curly state She had become much shorter. Long legs, but she was still short. Shorter than Levi actually, yes that should explain it.

"Was it helpful?" she asked.

Meli took at glance at Eren, who was sitting by her side. He basically looked like he felt dead inside. She could not say that she felt better herself. She already knew way too much of this information, and Eren did too. Meli opened her mouth to say something, but Eren spoke before she could.

"I already knew all this for training" he said.

He sounded pretty disappointment. Meli did not feel any better. They had not gotten any sleep. All this felt pretty unnecessary, and tiering. They both looked at Hanji, who looked like she still could run a marathon or something. Meli wondered where she got this energy from. Here is the thing, Meli is a person who always is pretty energetic and happy. However, this was insane. Meli eyed her in awe. She was really passionate about this.

"Oh really?" she asked dumbfounded.

They had no energy left to speak. Instead, they simply nodded.

"Oh well I do have some new theories..." she said, and waited for them to ask to hear more.

Surprisingly, Eren was all hyped all over again. She could not comprehend why, but she took it as her chance to escape. He asked her to tell him everything she knew, again. Oh Eren you never learn, Meli though as she stared at them in defeat. She was not okay with this, at all. The entire space was empty, as everyone had left them to talk. As Hanji began to talk again and Eren pay attention to her, Meli slowly but certainly escaped. She was even almost completely certain that they did not even notice her absence. Meli walked down the hallways, not completely sure where she was headed. After a while of walking she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she realised one crucial fact. She had no idea where she was. Did she even have a place to sleep? Meli looked around carefully. This place was completely unfamiliar to her. Now she was not only tired and hurt, but lost in the big building as well. Well this is bad, she thought to herself. But despite the fact that she was lost she kept on walking. If you have known Meli for a while, you would probably know that she has no sense of direction. No really, not a sense of direction what so ever. Thankfully, she also has a blind optimism. That was what made her keep walking around, convinced that the situation would change for the better. It looked bad, but thanks to her blind optimism she kept on walking. The place reminded her of the library at her college campus. Dark brown or green walls. Old wooden floor creaking as you walked around. She fiddled with her new necklace, hugging her neck tight. Now she could not get over the fact that she just had a conversation with a horse. Well, they were not talking out loud. It was actually a mind-link. A link between being that make them capable of talking to each other with only their mind. Werewolf often used the mind-link as a way to easily communicate. Meli once again stopped in her tracks when she saw someone in front of her. Who was this? Her uneasy gaze fell at the tall figure far away from her. He had as blonde hair. Suddenly he noticed her, a stranger walking around. As he started walking towards her, she soon noticed his big dark-green puppy eyes. She had not really noticed this person until she started to read the mange, where he was more visible and had more lines.

"Hey you" he said as he approached her.

Meli became nervous. She did not really want to admit the fact that she was completely lost. But it would be nice with some help.

"Hey" she said and gave him a smile. "Could you help me find Erwin's office? I need to talk to him" she asked and scratched the back of her head.

He nodded and motioned with his hand for her to follow. Thinking about it, this was Hanji's personal assistant was it not? He only appeared a lot in the manga. Meli had never thought too much about this guy. He seemed like a smart and loyal person, the way he always stuck by Hanji's side. She eyed him while walking by his side. He quickly noticed the sudden attention, and looked her way.

"Who are you, and why were you out there? How does Mike, Erwin, Levi and Hanji know you?" he demanded.

She felt a bit uneasy. He just suddenly bombed her with these difficult questions. She smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to say. So he did notice her after all. She figured he did not at first. How was she supposed to explain this alone? Nervously she fiddled with the pink gem attached to her necklace. It was so pretty. Apparently it had a lot to do with her newfound power.

"Well..." she started awkwardly, "I used to live inside the walls too... but I have always had a difficult family situation and I ran away. Ever since I was a kid and ran away within these walls, the police would just bring me right back. My alcoholic father had finally decided that he wanted to kill me. So I jumped onto one of wagons you guys brought with you. Mike found me and brought me back, and here I am" she said.

She could not stop herself from blabbering nonsense. This was the most dramatic story she had ever faked. She internally scolded herself. This was the stupidest story ever. Moblit seemed like a smart guy. He probably would not believe this silly story. It was too dramatic. And even if she had a alcoholic father who wanted her dead. Why would anyone be stupid enough to go beyond the walls, in her state. She was no soldier. However, he somehow did not think too much about her dramatic story. What he really wanted to know was how the person he assisted, even knew her in the first place.

"But how do they know you?" he asked honestly confused.

Meli panicked. She was used to lying a little every now and then. But this was surreal. How was she supposed to answer this? Her heartbeat got stronger and stronger. Faster and faster. It felt as if the whole world could hear her heartbeat. However, it was just her being nervous.

"Well uh... we actually met a few weeks before this and we have known each other since that" she tried to lie her way out of the corner he had trapped her in.

His dark green eyes were glued to her small figure. It was a that kind of calming, but mysterious colour. She thought he seemed like a nice person. Too bad he was really doubting her right now. Meli felt herself freak out some more. The more she lied, the more questions she created. More questions that created more lies. It was a vicious never ending circle. This is really bad, she thought to herself stressfully.

"Oh how did you guys meet?" he asked curiously.

"Oh that? I was selling flowers" she lied vaguely.

Luckily they finally reached the door. The door to his office. Meli mentally scolded herself for being a terrible liar. However, she quickly thanked him, after he told her that they were there. She reached out her hand to knock on the dark door.

"See you around" she heard him say casually.

Her gaze fell onto Mobilt, who walked away. Before her eyes fell upon him, he was eyeing her suspiciously. But as soon as they got eye contact he gave her a stiff smile. Again, she mentally scolded herself for being a terrible person. She quickly looked back at the door. Struggling to not let her distress show. Taking a deep breath, before knocking on the door, she thought about what happened that night. Her ex found her and started another argument. But then he was scared away, by Erwin. All she remembered now was that she woke up in the same bed as him. She knocked at the door softly. That night. She had to be beyond very tipsy. Way beyond that. She wondered if they did anything. Hopefully they had not. Hopefully.

"Name and business" a familiar voice said firmly.

"It's me, Meli" she said.

She heard the sound of someone manically getting up from their seat. Causing the sound of the chair being dragged a bit across the floor. That was all she relied on for now, until the door was opened. Suddenly the sound of footsteps increased. It got louder as it got closer. Finally she heard someone fiddling with the doorknob, and then the door creaked open. Her golden eyes met his icy blue ones. She was not sure what had happened that night, so she wanted to talk about it.

"Ah it's you, Meli, I have been meaning to talk to you but I heard Hanji stole you away?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah that" she remembered, "She and Eren was gonna talk about Titans. I thought I would learn something useful but... she just spent forever talking about everything me and Eren already knew" she complained, recalling those painful hours.

And before she could do anything his hand grabbed her shoulder and dragged her inside the room.


	10. Chapter 10

He motioned his hand for her to sit down in the empty chair. Meli sat down while he went back to his seat. There he sat, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk. His icy blue eyes were fixed on her. His head rested onto his hands. Unlike Meli, he perfectly remembered everything that happened. Little did she know, that he did not mind at all. She was afraid they did something she did not really feel like doing with him. Meli nervously fiddled with her new necklace, with her slender fingers. She was a lot tanner now. Her golden sun kissed skin was olive toned, with all these freckles scattered everywhere. Chills sent down her spine as soon as she thought about what had happened earlier. Normally Meli was a pretty good liar. It was only fair, since she was raised to be that way after all. Ever since she was little, she had learned to be a stubborn and devious little one. It was how she survived where she grew up. Having strict parents makes children good actors, when they need to. Meli and her friends would always go out on all kinds of adventures. Adventures that caused various troubles and occasionally small injuries as well. Luckily never any serious ones though. This time she thought she had messed up big time. The lie she told Moblit was probably one of her worst lies ever. Actually she did not at all expect him to believe her.

"So..." she started awkwardly. "I've been meaning to talk with you... about that night before we were taken back here" she told him, carefully tasting her words as she spoke softly.

His eyes widened. At this moment his mind went wild. Maybe she was going to reject him. Or on the other side, maybe she was going to say that she liked him. There was no way to tell. He felt like he was being left blind in the cold dark. She was mysterious, keeping her thoughts to herself at this moment. Usually she would often speak what's on her mind. However, this time it seemed like she was hiding something deep inside her complex mind. His gaze was fixed on her. Utterly stuck on her figure. Her slender hands, that fiddled with that strange but beautiful necklace of hers. He could not read her easily. Whenever he expected her to do one thing, she did another. She was not very predictable. A storm raged on inside of his mind. Did she not like him? Perhaps she did not. Maybe she only felt something for him because she was drunk. That was exactly the thing he feared, because he felt something for her. Most definitely. He kept wondering if it was appropriate of him to say that out loud. Perhaps it would not be, and could never be. He kept gazing at her face. She looked troubled. The way her straight brows furrowed. On the inside, he melted. It made her look so young, and so innocent. Incredibly cute. Her big light green eyes shined. Under her round eyes were those puffy bags that make her look all so young and innocent. Her long brown curly hair perfectly framed her small heart shaped face.

"What's bothering you?" he finally asked Meli.

Suddenly her face reddened. She was going to ask, and it was indeed going to be awkward. Well, for her at least. She took a deep breath. This was very frustrating to her. Finally she looked into his eyes. Now she had mustered up the courage to ask.

"That night... I mean... Did we do anything?" she asked quickly.

At that he could feel his usually cold face heat up. She was talking about sex? Thinking back at that eventful night, he could most definitely conclude that they did not do anything of that kind.

"N-No we didn't do a-anything like that" he nervously laughed.

Heated images appeared in his mind, making him not able to speak properly. As he spoke, he could not avoid stuttering the words. But nevertheless it managed to calm Meli down. This truly made her feel more at peace. His mind was awfully cluttered now. All sorts of images running around. Also, a bunch of questions that did not calm him down either. Did she like him? What if she did not? His problem was that he did not exactly put himself out there, to say at least. No, he was too closed up. If he ever liked a woman he would often find himself distancing himself.

'What was his deal' he would catch himself thinking sometimes.

Putting himself away. Waiting for them to go out of their way to speak to him. However, they did not. They just ended up loosing contact, because they thought he simply was not that into them. For him, it was confusing because he kept getting attached to these women from afar. For the women, it was utterly frustrating. Sooner or later, overtime, another man would reach out for them. He would catch their attention that no longer was directed at him. Then he would desperately admit his true feelings, at the end when these woman had already almost forgotten about the feelings they used to share. And so he would loose them that way, to the other men who stole they away. It was mostly his own fault, and he knew that very well. However, at times it was hard to admit. But this time he did not want that to happen. If she needed time that was fine. He could wait, but he could not loose her. This time, he refused to loose her to someone else. He was determined to be more open about his intentions this time. Yes, he needed Meli to know that he was interested this time. Because he did not want to leave her in the dark, alone and confused, while he admired her from afar. After all, how could Meli possibly be sure that he harboured genuine feelings for her, if he did not openly show it? This was his newfound challenge.

"Oh" she said stunned. "Okay that's good to know" she laughed.

Her gaze fell at the features of his face. Was she attracted to him? Was she even supposed to? Countless of questions filled her mind. She wondered how old he even was, and if they could be together. Now that she really thought about it, nobody really knew how old he is. He and Mike. Some say 20 to 25. Others say older than Levi, who in fact is 30 years old.

"Yeah" he agreed, chuckling a little.

She was already relaxed again. Her shoulders sank down. The necklace was left alone. Her hands did not need to be occupied with that anymore. She needed no distraction from nervousness, that was not there anymore. Meli felt at ease now. Her sun kissed face was no longer as pale. Those endearing light green eyes were filled with determination. A warm smile tugged at her small plump lips. To his surprise she took up from her seat, and started to walk her way over to him. She found an empty spot on the dark wooden office desk, and sat there. He eyed her with his blue eyes gleaming of curiosity. She was just about to say something. However, something unexpected was about to stop her.


	11. Chapter 11

Meli sensed the distant sound of people talking. She felt the warm sunlight radiate onto her face. What was going on? Last night she was about to tell Erwin something. However, her memory failed to recover more than that. Perhaps she simply just was in a haze after waking up. She probably just needed to wake up. Yes, that had to be it. Her pale green eyes fluttered open. What she saw next confused her. It was him, Mike, Hanji and Moblit. She wondered why they were all gathered here like this. What could have been that special? Erwin sat on a simple chair next to her bed. Mike was leaning onto the wall not far from her. Hanji stood next to Mike, and Moblit was as always not far from Hanji. Confusion was obvious on her face. She looked at her hands. Then her gaze travelled across the small room. Something was not right.

"Ah you're awake" someone said.

Her head snapped to the source of that voice. She could recall that voice. When she looked at him, something felt very unfamiliar to her. It was not what she was used to see. Suddenly this person that she had got to know better felt really cold, and not to mention distant. Everyone felt like that to her. They all felt incredibly distant. It was almost as if they did not know her at all. Meli felt like she was an alien that had fallen onto some unknown land. And now these strange people were questioning her. But that could not be real. No, no she was only getting anxious. That had to be it.

"Can you tell us your name" Erwin asked politely.

He had that normal look on his face. Those eyes were cold. The neutral facial expression locked away his true colours. Tell them her name? Why? She could not understand why he would ever ask her something like that, at this point. Her name was Meli, and they all knew that. Didn't they? Her eyes grew wide. However, she calmed herself down and took a deep breath. Then she let it out and was ready to find out what was going on.

"It's Meli" she said. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?" she asked aspirated.

With that he leaned forward in his seat. A storm raged on inside of her head. Chills went straight down her spine. She was not exactly sure why or how, but something told her that something was very wrong here. Something inside her kept sending her mixed signals. Red flashing warning signals. This was not right. Something was obviously terribly wrong.

"Well..." Mike began speaking, "We were kind of hoping that you would be the one to give us some answers" he said.

Meli tilted her head in confusion. They wanted answers from her. She wanted answers from them. Sadly, she figured that she no longer had any good answers for them. But she was hopeful that they could tell her something. Suddenly she remembered something. Levi. That guy. He was not anywhere to see. Why was that? However, she did not mention it. Something told her to stay quiet about it. Meli sighed tiredly. Then, a fearful thought hit her. Perhaps all that was a dream. It was possible nothing of what she could remember was even real. That nothing of it really happened.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember anything" she told them honestly, sort of.

Meli noticed Hanji frown in disapproval. Suddenly the sound of a necklace moving rang in her ears. Her eyes widened in interest. Her gaze traveled to the source of the noise. Her hand unknowingly traced her neck. Because she knew that something important was lost, subconsciously of course. To her surprise she ended up staring at Moblit. He was indeed holding a necklace. A very important one in fact. She frowned when it hit her. The necklace that mysterious woman handed her. The one with the pink stone. A rose quartz to be correct. A gem that has a gentle yet passionate essence. A crystal of unconditional love. It carries a soft feminine energy of compassion and peace, tenderness and healing, nourishment and comfort. It speaks directly to the heart chakra, dissolving emotional wounds, fears and resentments, and circulates a Divine loving energy throughout the entire aura. Reawakening the heart to its own innate love, it provides a deep sense of personal fulfilment and contentment, allowing one the capacity to truly give and receive love from was real and it was hers. At this moment she was not sure why, but she felt incomplete without it. It was if she was powerless without it. She felt like that necklace was a part of her. It was important to her to get it back. Finally she fell out of her after-nap haze. Last night may have been a dream, but everything that happened in her world had happened. It was stupid, but she felt sort of sad that they could not remember her. Hanji finally noticed what caught Meli's attention.

"Oh that? Do you recognise that item?" Hanji asked and pointed at the necklace.

Erwin, who had been deep in thought, finally snapped back to reality. Meli did not notice, but Mike seemed to be somewhere else as well.

"Oh yes that" he said, "We found it around your neck."

"Yes I recognise it. It's my necklace. Can you give it back, please? It is very important to me you see" she begged.

"Why is it so important to you?" Mike demanded.

"Someone special gave it to me" she lied.

As she spoke, her focus never left that necklace. True it was weird, but not having it close drove her mad. It stressed her out so much. It was as if it was going to be broken if it was not in her hands. She failed to focus at anything else but getting it back. It stressed her out so much. Yes, she felt tired. But not having it around her neck made her nervous. It felt inexplainable. So difficult to understand. However, this was what her gut was telling her. It felt like a new instinct and she did not question it. Not one bit. This was perhaps that woman's way of introducing Meli to these new powers. Meli could not completely understand why it would be, but that was her idea. Maybe she did not want to see Meli face-to-face just yet. However, why could the others not remember her? Also, since she was here, what arc was the story currently at? She wanted to find out.

"Someone special, huh?" Mike questioned, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

Hanji stared at the magical necklace. Without warning she snatched it quickly out of Mobilt's hands. She then held it up in front of her, letting the sunlight hit the pink gem. The gem became somewhat translucent in the warm sunlight. It shined brightly, as it turned around allowing sunlight to illuminate different parts of the gem. Meli watched her handle the necklace anxiously. She sat up in the bed, slowly and painfully. Her body ached and felt stiff. As she sat ut, her head started to feel heavy. Soon she started to see these black dots. Was she starting to faint? Her eyelids felt heavy, all of a sudden. Confused, she narrowed her eyes. Meli sighed and lied back down. She closed her eyes. The world felt as if it was spinning around, and floating in mid-air. Flying around and making her feel unstable.

"Yeah someone very dear to me" she agreed, after being silent for a minute.

After a while, she opened her eyes again. Only to see Erwin sitting on the bed. Mike had seen the empty seat, and stolen it before Hanji or Moblit could. It looked like something was bothering him. However, his cold blue eyes were gleaming of interest. He reached out his empty hand to Hanji, telling her to hand over the necklace. She did so, leaving him to get a closer look at it himself. Until now, he had not gotten the opportunity to look at it himself. Meli was grateful to see that he handled it carefully. She did not know what to do if that precious thing of hers were to be destroyed. Quickly she tried to snatch it out of his hands. But he noticed in the last minute to get it out of her reach. She sighed in defeat. He gave her a sour look. His eyes turned dark.

"Wait a minute, won't you?" he said, sounding rather uptight.

All of a sudden she felt sort of small. She did not know, but her stress was visible in her big eyes. Most people do not notice in the heat of the moment. But the eyes are the windows to the soul. Not only emotionally. Eyes can also show how the person is doing physically. If their health is good or bad. Meli believed she was hiding her feelings, but she really wasn't. They could all agree she was probably a tad stressed out about all of this. His glare was sharp enough to shoot daggers at her. It was as if he was the warning of a thunder storm breaking out. She felt like lightening could suddenly strike the floor around him. This sudden change of attitude. Meli could not completely understand it.

"Ah by the way, Moblit, can you go get her some water of tea maybe?" Hanji stressed.

He nodded and quickly left the room. Leaving the rest trapped in the tension filled room. As soon as the door closed Hanji began walking towards the bed. She sat down on the other side, across from Erwin.

"Well..." she started talking. "There is something we need to talk about. It is strange but believe us it's true" she told her.

Mike and Erwin already knew what Hanji was about to talk about. Mike was okay with Hanji being so open and honest about it. Although, the whole thing weirded him out totally. Erwin on the contrary, was not in any way okay with being so open about this. It was of course because he normally was a closed up person, that did not reveal too much about himself. But this was a special case to him. It was because of everything that had happened between the two.

"Go on" Meli said. "But I need my necklace back. I feel very uneasy without it" she tried to explain, and carefully looked over at Erwin.

"Erwin" Mike said, telling him to calm down.

His grip on the necklace was strong. However, he took a deep breath and sighed. Then he moved on to reach her the necklace. Such a beautiful piece. The closer it got to it's rightful owner, the stronger the gem shined. It was beautiful. It was not just shining brightly, but it was sparkling a bit too. The tension started to leave her body as she reached out for it. It took him by surprise. They watched carefully, as Meli took the jewellery and put it on. A soft smile tugged at her lips. Her slender hands traced the metal shaped hamsa hand, attached to the jewellery. The hamsa hand is a palm shaped amulet popular throughout the Middle East and North Africa. It depicted an open right hand. An image recognised and used as a form of protection. It is believed to provide you with defence against the evil eye. It is vey much associated with a goddess called Goddess Tanit. Also called Tinnit, Tannou or Tangou. As Meli started to wear it again, the gem stopped shining. She felt complete again. The unbalance was yet again fixed. Balance was restored and she felt more normal. She felt grateful that the anxiety left her for now.

"I can tell you all I know about it" Meli suggested.

And so Hanji started to explain the fact that the three of them had all had almost the same dream. It was about everything that Meli thought was a dream. Her gut told her that it was not though. They had all had a dream about what had happened in Meli's world, or universe. Them suddenly turning up in front of her apartment complex, out of nowhere. Meli letting them live with her for the time being. And then when she took them to the festival. Everything she told them about her world, and that they were characters from a manga in her world. As they all explained each of their own dreams, Meli began thinking about Levi. He must have had this dream too. She wondered what he felt like, right now. On the other side, she also wondered what he was doing while they were having this talk. What did he think of her? They all told Meli about their dreams. All of them were sort of similar. Although, a few small details made them different. Hanji was really exited when telling Meli about her dream. She talked about all the cool stuff Meli showed them, and of course the festival. Mike on the contrary was fairly serious when he talked. His story was pretty detailed. A different point of view than Hanji. However, something truly caught her attention. He talked about Levi. He did say he did not know what his name was, of course. Mike thought it was so strange how Levi turned up with the rest of them. Not to forget the fact that this mysterious figure had the same clothes as them. Also, that they all acted as if they had known each other for a very long time in the dream. It felt strange and unfamiliar to him. They all agreed that they had seen Levi before, and that this was very strange indeed. When Erwin finally told her about his dream, she already knew that he were not mentioning everything. As he skipped over a few details, he looked at her quickly before looking away again. They both knew what exactly he was doing. He did not want anyone to know what happened. That night when her ex chased after her, only to end up starting another argument. He finally finished his story. They all looked at her now.

"Do you remember anything like this?" Mike asked seriously.

Meli nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember" she told them.

At her words, that she said with her melodic voice, they all looked at each other. To a foreigner's ear, someone with an Italian accent with sound almost melodic whenever they talk. That is because the Italian language can sound like that, so it is immediately transferred to the english. Also, she was more used to rolling the r. To them it sounded foreign, but to her it was normal. Neither of them could get over the fact that this was real. It used to be discussion of what they called mere dreams. They were no longer mere dreams. No longer a enchanting fantasy. It all happened. The events they all took their turns to describe, had all occurred. Meli could get over that. She was fine with that now, and could move on. The question was, could they do the same?

"Now can you tell us what you know about that necklace of yours? It would be very helpful. You see, we have never seen anything like that before" Hanji asked with gleaming excitement.

"Well this is still new to me" she chuckled. "But I'll try my best to explain to you guys" Meli reassured them and smiled brightly.

Her voice felt and sounded a tad hoarse. In addition, her short and athletic body ached all over. It was like she had had the workout session of a lifetime. All her energy had left her body, replacing it with intoxicating sleepiness and lack of motivations to move any part of your worn out body. Her throat was dry and she felt dehydrated. Not severely dehydrated, but it was still bad. Normally, sitting still for a long time made Meli feel terribly uncomfortable. When that happens, her body would itch to move. The longer she would sit still, the more aware she would become. The more aware she was, the more unbearable it would be. All in all she felt horrible. That probably meant she looked horrid as well. Now she wondered what she were going to tell them all. Could she be completely honest, or perhaps there were a few details to be undiscovered. Was she going to tell them about that mysterious woman? Maybe not. She was not completely sure it she was real at all. It was possible that Meli had just had a wild dream, and that was about it. This confusion was unbearable to her. She felt as if she was left in the dark. However, she always had this particular feeling. It was that type of feeling keeping you at the very edge of your seat. It kept weirding her out. She had a strong feeling someone was here too, but only she could sense it. Suddenly a cold sensation went across her shoulders and back. It felt like wind. Cool crisp winter wind. Then she felt something completely different. A slender hand rested on her right shoulder, digging it's fingers into her sensitive skin. She could feel the long sharp nails. It was her. The mystery woman, that Meli could not recall the name of. So that was it. Meli's question was now answered. She did not know it she intended to do so, but now she knew. She was indeed present. Now Meli would only wonder. Did she want them to know about her?

"Well, it is an ancient item. It has been passed down from goddess to goddess through several generations. Now it has been handed over to me. This thing... it will only be passed down to a new owner who the previous goddesses and gods believe is worthy enough. The person has to have a few specific qualities that the amulet seeks to accompany. There are many kinds of amulets and sacred items that grant people who are worthy, special abilities. Some are to gain power and the ability to destruct. Others will give the other abilities such as healing. It totally depends on the item, and what materials it is made of. My amulet has this pink gem on it" Meli explained and pointed at the gem.

Lucky for Meli, she had taken a few classes about these kinds of things. It was a long time ago and she thought "why not?" so she did it. Besides, ancient things like these had always been interesting to her. It was mostly studies about ancient Egypt and different gods and goddesses from Africa. This item was known as the amulet of ignis. Ignis is latin for igniting, heating, flame or light. This meant that this amulet somewhat granted her the power of light. However, she was not completely sure what kind of power that could possibly be.

"This amulet grants me the power of light. However, that is all I know for now. What's confusing me is that I'm not sure what kind of power it is. I'm not sure how this power will form when I try to use it. This gem is called a rose quarts. It is a gem that symbolises a certain gentleness due to it's colour. It also symbolises good intentions, hope, love and affection. This down here however" she said and pointed to the metal piece shaped as a hamsa hand, "Is called the Hamsa hand. This is a popular item and image throughout the Middle East and North Africa in my world. The open right hand, an image recognised and used as a sign of protection in many times throughout history, the hamsa is believed to provide defence against what we call 'the evil eye'. I have not found too much information about the previous goddesses that lived before me. But I think they were seen as some sorts of protectors"

Until now they had all been listening intently. Every now and then they would send each other looks. Maybe because they just could not believe her. But then again what should you judge to be unbelievable and not in this world, when there are giant naked people running around?

"I see... interesting" Erwin finally said after Meli stopped talking.

"Very interesting" Hanji said with big eyes gleaming of interest.

Mike did not really say anything. He simply nodded in agreement.

"But what's going to happen now?" Meli wondered out loud. "I mean, how did you even find me?"

"We found you uncurious outside the walls. We were on another expedition when we were surprised to find you lying on the ground in a small forest. Sadly, in the beginning we failed to remember you. So people now are aware of you, and many fear that you are in an alliance with the titans. The MP's are insisting on sentencing you to death, but we are insisting on taking you in as a soldier" Erwin explained calmly.

Meli's eyes widened. A bit from fear and the rest from shock. What if the MP got what they wanted. She would be dead. The idea sent sparks of fear down her back. She was not ready to die, and she did not have to be. All she wanted was to go back home. Home, that word triggered something inside of her. Until now she had forgotten it. But now that she gave it a thought, she remembered the deal. The agreement. And she recalled what would happen if she did not go trough with what had been decided. Her faith was decided. Yes, that was true. She knew that one day she was going to die anyway. If she was not killed by a titan, all her loved ones would be cursed. They would be cursed to die a terrible death, and it would be because of Meli. However, if she truly went trough with it everything would be okay. Her loved ones would be safe. She would be dead, but her loved ones would be in tact. That is all she wanted. That is why she had to stay alive for now too. That woman had not yet picked a date for her soon to be death. It meant that if Meli somehow died before the decided date, the promise would be broken. Her promise to die for her loved ones, on the decided date. Meli looked down at her hands. She would not break her promise. Never. She would strive to stay alive, until the day she would have to die. With a heavy heart, she would go trough with it all.

"Sentence me to death? Will they hang me?" the words just suddenly slipped through her moth.

"Yes" Erwin answered.

His answer felt as cold, as it sounded. She looked up again. Only to for her gaze to meet those unusually cold eyes of his. His gaze was firmly fixated on her. Meli felt a bit shocked to feel this change in his attitude. Before he used to be much more different. They could actually have a nice conversation. Or actually have fun. Heck, he even chased away her evil ex. Now that she thought about it all, why was he being like this? He was wearing that same mask that everyone else got to see. Why her too? Her thoughts drifted back to the chance of her dying. Hang her huh? She would not let them. Even if they would win in court, they would not get their filthy hands on her in the end. Meli would fight her way out of it. For now, they all had to believe that her life completely relied on them. Meli had not always had an easy life. Growing up, she quickly learned the benefits granted to those who knew the fine art of acting and lying. It had saved her life several times. If they did not know that she had an escape plan in store, it would be more of a surprise. Meaning, it would hopefully take them longer to find. Meli planned to disappear if that were to happen. But where was she going to run off to? For now she had absolutely no clue what so ever. That was a reason to be worried right now, to say at least. One thing more, there was something about her powers that she hadn't mentioned. From what she told them, anyone would believe she was some kind of healer. However, her powers were capable of doing serious harm. If the bearer of the amulet wished to their powers could become destructive. It all depended on your mind, and your attitude. Where there was strong will, there was possibilities. That was the truth. Her powers were the one of light and warmth. If she wanted to she could easily control lightening and flames. Light, fire, wind and lightening. All those elements are connected somehow. She normally was the kind of person to get along with everyone. Everybody's best friend. But if you did someone she cares for wrong? Then, you have crossed paths with someone you do not want to encounter, when not on their good side. This was a matter about the safety of everyone Meli cared about. She would not let anyone get between her and the promise she had to keep.


	12. Chapter 12

The sharp sunlight shone ever so slightly through the dark green curtains in the large window. Slowly but certainly Meli woke up. However, she did not awaken with a good feeling lingering inside her. She woke up in a haze. Short breaths. An odd numb feeling in her legs, that sort of tingled ever so slightly. Her body was covered in sweat. She felt as if she had been stranded in a hot desert for days. Left out in the nauseating heat. The mind numbingly hot sunlight that almost never left you. Her throat was incredibly dry. So dry that she felt as if she had lost her melodic voice. As for now, Meli felt neither alive or dead. It was something in-between those two. A very odd feeling to be bluntly honest. A nauseating mix of anxiety and numbness tormenting your mind. At one side you were petrified because of the weird stuff happening to your body. However, on the other side you felt so numb and exhausted that you couldn't bother to get up and do something about it all. One word to sum it all up, helpless. She wondered what was going on. Was she dying? Was that it? She didn't know what time it was. The first seconds she was awake she did not even recall her surroundings. Neither did she recall the past. Luckily it all came back to her. Still, she felt so numb and so tired. Therefore, for the longest time she simply stayed down on the cold stone floor. Staring up at the dark ceiling with her lifeless emerald eyes. She lacked the pure willpower to do anything, for now.

"Meli?" a voice called out, after hours of nothing but the sound of rain and her stomach crying out for food.

Meli recognized that voice. It was him. Erwin Smith. Her eyes fluttered open, as the sound of footsteps hitting the floor came closer and closer. In panic his hands held on to her body. Meli looked into his ice cold blue eyes. He looked terribly shaken. Shaken to the core. Those beautiful eyes once again held a steal grip on her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew how gorgeous he was. She doubted he did, due to the fact that he had this habit of underestimating himself. Thinking too less of himself.

"E-Erwin...?" she finally managed to say out loud.

Her voice sounded kind of sore and faint. Once she felt his firm grip on her arms, her body awakened a little. It felt like electricity spreading trough her body. It was at this moment she knew that one day, her feelings would get hurt. She felt herself catching feelings for this mysterious man. It felt both good and bad. One part of her begged herself to turn of the feelings. The other part of her, didn't care because if she would get hurt because right now it felt so damn good. Even when her small body felt numb and worn out, his touch brough her back to life ever so effortlessly. She only needed to feel his touch or hear his voice.

"What happened? Why are you lying on the floor like this?" he asked her in a hurry.

Meli knew the answer to that. However, she could not tell him. She was felling in love with this man, but she could not tell him the truth. Truth to be told, he was way better off not knowing. Yes, he was better off living in the blissful haze of not knowing. The blissful ignorance surrounding you like a pink cloud. She had been granted new dangerous powers, that she knew little off. It was not legal, since she had no magic in her to begin with. This and what she felt last night, was her punishment. She would be just fine afterwards.

"I don't know" she lied, "I tried to stand up, to go after you, but then everything went black."

"Oh I see" he said thoughtfully, "I'm sorry I just walked out on you like that."

Without any more words being exchanged he quickly helped her back to the bed. He made sure to move her carefully. He held onto her as if she was the most precious being in the entire world. As if she would break any moment. Of course that wasn't true. Meli was not so fragile. However, the way he held her made it seem like he thought she was. To her, it was rather adorable. How careful and gentle this big rough hands could actually be. He laid her body carfully and effortlessly down in the warm bed, and pulled the covers over her. Her head rested on the soft pillow filled with feathers to the brim, as she looked up at his tall frame. She looked exhausted, yet she wanted to stay awake. He made her curious. Right now, all she wanted was to stay awake with him. Talk and get to know each other. However, she knew that was but a dream. Because Erwin simply does not open up to people. Sometimes he makes it seem as if he has told someone alot, and been honest. But that is but the peak of the iceberg. Under that peak is a whole other truth, hidden under the numbingly cold water.

"You must be exhausted" he said as his worried gaze washed over her.

She nodded in agreement and gave him a sheepish smile. He gave her a soft calming smile in return. His warm hand softly stroked hers. They had a small moment filled with only the sound of the cold rain washing over the earth. And they simply looked at each other.

"I'm sorry I just walked out on you like that, Meli" he finally said, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him with her almond-sahped emrald eyes gleaming with curiousity. Would she finally have a moment to actually talk with him? Oh how she wished he would open up to her. She wanted to know what he felt, and if he cared about her. Perhaps he did. Perhaps he did not. She felt as if she would never know. Erwin was a closed up and secretive man. That was the truth and the reality.

"No, it's okay" she lied and smiled meekly at him.

Truth to be told, she actually wanted to ask him why he just walked out on her like that. Normally Meli had no filter. She was honest and usually just said what she wanted to say. However, this time something was different. Would he not want to talk to her anymore if she asked? A part of her was afraid of loosing him. Meli is a person who will openly speak her feelings and thoughts. But what if Erwin didn't like her feelings? A part of her wanted to say screw that he should like me for who I am. But another part was feeling rather careful. However, she felt like she wouldn't be true to herself if she didn't ask. Besides, she needed to know why he was pushing her away like this.

"Why did you walk away like that?" she asked honestly.

As that question dawned on his ears, he frowned ever so slightly. He looked her deeply into the eyes. She felt unable to look away. He looked like he was in deep thought. Choosing his words wisely.

"I..." he started slowly, as if he felt sort of unable to talk. "I don't know" he finally concluded. ¨

That made Meli raise her eyebrow in disbelief. He was most defintely hiding something.

"Really? Because you looked like you wanted to say something" she challenged.

He looked at her with big eyes. The look of a lost puppy washed over his face. Now he really looked like he wanted to tell her something. However, he fought hard not to say it. He looked so torn. Like he wanted to tell her, but at the same time was a bit afraid to. He looked down at his hands, tightly holding on to her small hands. And then he frowned. At that Meli pulled one of her hands out of the embrace of his warm hands. Her hands slowly and carefully moved its way to his cheekbones. Slow and careful in case he would flinch away from her gentle touch. To her relief he did not flinch. Instead, he staid seated on the edge of the soft mattress. In fact he longed for her touch. Erwin sat still, awaiting her gentle touch against his face. Her hand soon landed on his jawline, and worked its way up to his cheekbone. Her small warm hand softly cupped his cheek. He did not dare to meet her gaze, that was fixated on him.

"Hey" she called out softly.

He squeezed her hand that still rested in the embrase of his hand. The other had worked its way up to hold her hand that cupped his cheek. He let out a sigh before meeting her gaze. To his surprise it was not a judgemental or cold stare. No, it was instead rather warm. Warm, welcoming and understanding. Meli was no person to judge. She only wanted to know what he truly felt. That was all. This gaze really matched her soft and melodic voice. He noticed that he felt calm when he was with her like this. For now, he wished that they could stay like this forever.

"You can tell me" she assured him.

But no matter how much love Meli sent his way, it would only crash into a dense and cold steel wall. And so, all the limitless love would fall to the ground and be broken. Erwin suddenly closed his eyes. His nostrils grew bigger as he took a deep breath. And then he stood up, ripping his hands away from hers. She did not have time to react, so she let him go. His tall muscular frame stood there. He looked down on her. The confusion was visible in her eyes, but not yet the hurt. And then he stormed out of the small dark room. A light flickered outside the window, followed by the roaring sound of lightening striking the ground. And then it went dark again. Nothing but the howling wind and rain hitting the window. The solid wooden door slammed shut. As the door shut closed the hurt became more visible in her green eyes. Firsthand there was confusion, and so shock, then disbelief and now finally hurt. What hurt her the most was not the way he just stood up and walked out on her, for the second time now. No, it was the anger in his eyes while doing so. Combined with his warm touch lingering on her hands as she noticed. However, she pushed the covers that suddenly felt oddly heavy. Meli walked to the door. Her hand lingered on the handle. Suddenly new voiced she did not recongnize caught her attention.

"Can you believe this?" someone who sounded like an older man said.

"How can we trust this girl, that came out of nowhere" an older woman said.

"No, how can Erwin Smith trust her and ruin our reputation like this" a younger man corrected.

"He will never become commander like this!" the older man huffed.

"I don't think he really trusts her" another younger woman said, "He is most likely using her as a pawn. Think about it, if she really has strong powers she can be very helpful against the titans" she argumented.

"No..." someone else disagreed.

"What? You don't believe me? Erwin Smith said so himself" the woman defended.

With that her heart sunk.

"What's going on with the crazy weather outside? It hasn't been like this in ages" someone else complained.

Meli's hands tightened into fists. Her nails digged into the soft skin of the palms of her hands. Thunder roared loudly high up in the skies. Light flickered outside all the windows. And soon after the sounds of the staggering lightening followed.

"Look at how strong the wind is" someone said baffled, "I think those trees are going to break" they said and pointed out the window.

Meli took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She did not want to be here anymore. Not at all. If this was the way he wanted her, he would not get her. She opened her eyes again and slowly backed away from the door. Slowly she walked her way over to the massive window, as if she was remorseful of every step on the way. She pulled aside the dark green curtains standing between her and the window. She felt a strong need to get away, this instant. Right now she didn't want to be here anymore. No matter how much she wished Erwin did not feel this way about her. Or how much she just wanted to be in his comforting embrace. The safe and warm feeling with his strong arms wrapped around her. The rain poured down ouside. It was like a tropical storm. Swiftly she opened the doors of the large window. The cold wind pulled at her long brown locks of hair. All her hair was fulled backwards away from her face. Her curly hair swayed and bounced in the wind, as if it was dancing along with it. The raindrops started hitting her bronzy dark skin. The raindrops ran down her face, she looked out in the open. Her piercing gaze was met with the huge green forrest that surrounded this castle. The tall green trees, mountains in the background that mesmerised her. Her hands clasped onto the thick frame of the window. As more hurt filled her green eyes she put one foot up on the edge of the window frame.

"NO MELI WAIT"

She could hear Erwin shouting desperately in the background. Her grip on the wooden window frames only tightened.

"This is the 15th floor what are you doing?!" he barked at her.

She didn't care right now. As for now, they couldn't be together in the first place anyways. If Erwin wanted to become the next commander, he needed to be respected. People would only look further down upon him and the Scouting Legion if they went through with this trial. Besides, it was more than clear enough for Meli that Erwin didn't like her back. In her mind he didn't give a damn about her feelings. Yes, he only needed her because she was supposed to be his pawn in this war. He did not need her because he loved her. In her mind that was impossible. Therefore, she jumped. With all her strength she jumped out the massive window.

"Please no!" Erwin screamed.

The scream was so horrid; it could make anyone's ears bleed. It was gut wrenching. Meli couldn't stand it anymore. Erwin thought she jumped to her death. However, as he threw himself at the window he lost the sight of her. There he stood, showered in the cold rain. For a short moment he thought she had slipped through his trembeling fingers. Free falling into what looked like a dark abyss, since it was night time after all. He waited for the sound of her crashing into the ground. However, something in the sky catched his attention. A bird. Not just any bird. No, a raven with feathers black as night with a hint of forrest green. Flying away. And around the raven's neck was the amulet shimmering in the pale moonlight.


	13. Chapter 13

Meli walked down the busy streets. Today they were even more crowded than normal. She looked carefully at the mass of people gathering around something, or someone. It had been a month since Meli arrived the Undergrounds. This was truly a cursed place. If you did not have the money you could not go out. If you couldn't go out you would get sick and weak, from not getting the sunlight your body needed. However, luckily it affected Meli's body a lot slower than with normal human beings. It was clear that Meli wasn't a normal human anymore. She was now what you would call a goddess. Half supernatural and half human. In ancient Egypt they would say half god and half human. Meli was not sure how to define herself anymore. She wasn't sure what to call herself. She felt as if she belonged nowhere. Not with gods. Not with humans either. Whenever the thought hit her she would do her best to distract herself, so she wouldn't have to think about it anymore. As for now, she faked it till she made it. That meaning, she acted almost as if nothing happened. Like she was just another young woman living in the Undergrounds. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever see Levi. He was supposed to be living down here by now after all. Meli stared at the group of people. They looked stunned. As if they were admiring something. Meli slowly started to move towards them. However, she stopped in her tracks when a familiar voice caught her attention. It sounded oddly like Erwin. But how was that possible?

"Have anyone seen this woman?" he asked.

She did not dare to go any closer. Luckily some people shook their heads and walked away, to Erwin's disappointment. And there he was, along with a couple of other soldiers Meli couldn't recognize. Her gaze immediately fell on Erwin. He had not changed a bit. Meli saw him holding up a drawing of her, a pretty good one too. She wondered how they got the drawing so accurate. They got it all. Her thick head of wild and unruly curly hair. Her visible little dimples whenever she smiled. Her almond shaped green eyes and her thick straight eyebrows. Even all those small freckles that was spread all across her face. There was not so many, but they were there. Meli took a closer look at Erwin while she still could. He did not look all so well today. Meli noticed those dark circles underneath his big eyes. It took her all her willpower not to go over to him. She wanted to so bad. However, she couldn't do it. This was not right. It wasn't good for them to be together, Meli knew that well. Besides, Erwin probably did not have such feelings for her anyways. She realised that whilst staring at this strange scene happening in front of her. Meli let out a sigh and was just about to turn around. But when she opened her eyes she noticed someone staring intensely at her. Of course it was him. The way he stared at her. It seemed that he lacked the words he was looking for. In the middle of these dark and unruly streets. People walking, talking and just living their lives the best they could. These streets were always noisy. But as soon as those two got eye contact it felt as if the world around them stopped moving. It all stopped that instant. And so they only focused at one another. Meli felt her heart skip a beat the exact moment Erwin started moving his heavy feet toward her. She took this as her cue to leave. Every fiber of her being screamed to run away. Her heart beat faster and faster. Harder and harder. She could feel the adrenalin pumping through her body. The tingling feeling in your feet that is your body begging you to run for your dear life. So she pounced off into the mass of people walking around. Meli lifted her egg-white skirt up with her shaking hands, so that she could run even better. Lucky for her she was a rather short and skinny girl. Therefore, she could run through the crowd of people without too much problems.

"Out of my way!" Erwin barked at the people blocking his way.

Meli threw a look back at him. There he still was. Right behind her. Pushing people out of his way, as he continued to chase her. Without hesitation Meli looked back ahead of herself. She never stopped running. Deep down she kind of wanted to stop. However, she was filled with this stress that shook her body to the core. It felt like electricity running through the veins of her feet. Her body fell into a state of panic. She did not know what else to do. As she was sneaking her way past people, she looked hurridly around herself. She would never shake him off like this. He could still see her. Without hesitating she turned left and ran in one of the more narrow allyways. This place was like a labyrinth. One could easily get lost in here. Meli knew her way around pretty well by now, so she was not too conserned about that. But she doubted Erwin was too familiar with these streets. Her shaking hands kept holding on to the skirt of the dress. She ran as quick as she could trough the narrow, dark and muddy path. The bitter sound of him calling out her name haunted her ears along the way, the entire time. She kept dodging the several newly washed clotheing hanging to dry along the way. Meli did not know what to do anymore at this point. After a while she wondered how crazy this man acyually was. Every time she looked behind herself, he was always still there. Time after time. Meter after meter. Allyway after allyway. He was a tall man with way longer legs than hers, so she had a hard time outrunning him. No matter how many fast turns she made, into even more sketchy allyways, he was still there. Eventually a part of her dress suddenly got caught in one of the pipes sticking out of a concrete wall. She did not have the time neither the avantage point to let anything slow her down. So she kept pushing on. The sleeve of her dress, hanging down her shoulder, got ripped to shreds. Neverthless, she kept running. Finally she had so kick off her shoes. Her feet hurt like hell and heels were not helping her i this dire situation.

"Just stop!" he yelled, not far from her.

"He doesn't love you Meli, he only want to use you" she told herself over and over again in her head.

Dirt covered her small bare feet as she ran tierdly. With evey step, they sunk deeper down in the dirt. The sound of his boots hitting the ground echoed from behind. She felt as if she would never rest. Never catch a break from reality. She kept knocking over barrels, trash cans and other things to slow him down. But he was good. Too good. She didn't undertsand what had taken over him. It was a mess. Finally she threw herself out in the open streats again. Filled with people walking around and minding their own busniness. This was the marketsplace.

"Hey watch it!" a man with a hoarse voice yelled her way.

Meli had stressfully knocked the stock with food he was selling. There was no time to apologize. She looked back and there he still was in all his might. This time he looked like a utter mess. His uniform was dirty and ripped open here and there. His golden locks of blonde hair was not longer neatly kept in place. Food, clothes, shoes, spices and all sorts of other things went scattered all over the place. It was a chaotic masterpiece of a scene, really.

"Big bro! Look over there!" a cheerful girl sang.

Meli threw a glance in the direction the voice came from. She could not believe her own eyes. It was him. This messy situation was nothing she had ever asked for. And he had to see her like this. Her skirt was ripped open, all the way up to her thigh. Her hair was uncontrollable and full of all sort of things it had probably picked up along the way. Her body was sweaty and worn out from all the running and jumping. However, there he stood. Levi. It seemed that he recongnized her as he stared at her baffled while gaping. Meli ran one hand through her thick brown hair, to get it out of her face. In this short moment they got eyecontact. Meli broke the eyecontact and glanced back at Erwin. He was desperatly trying to the get out of the grips of a few guys who kept scolding him. On the dusty ground was a bunch of sacks of flour, ripped open. The dark ground was covered in wheat and flour. She took this as her golden ticket out of there. Erwin seemed to think the same and looked at her with wild eyes.

"Meli please just wait" he begged, as he fought his way to her.

She took a wary step backwards.

"Don't go" he once again begged.

Meli frowned. Why was he fighting so hard? Could he not just let her go? Was she that much of a important pawn?

"Why?" she demanded, "You only want to use me as a pawn" she claimed.

Hurt filled her eyes as she spoke her last words. Erwin finally got past the angry salesmen. However, he stopped walking when Meli took a few steps backwards. The closer he got to her, the more he pushed her away from himself. So he decided to keep his distanse. Anything so he wouldn't loose her again. Erwin internally cursed himself for letting himself loose her like this. He should not have walked out on her like that. But he didn't know what to do with himself. Panic just sort of got a hold of his mind, and so he just needed to get away. Erwin did not usually let people get this close to truly get to know him. He was a lone wolf. That was how he had lived for a couple of years. Sure, he had a few people he sort of trusted. However, that was only as a commander. That was work. Nothing personal. But what he had with her. That was getting awfully personal. One one side it gave him a warm feeling inside. One the other side it was terrifying. What if she dumped him? What if she got hurt because of him, like his own father?

"Thats not true" he said stubbornly.

He wanted to tell her everything. Just open his mind. Letting her know all his true feelings. He wanted to be just as in love with someone, like he was with Marie. And he really thought he was, right now. But he could clearly see the hurt that filled her mesemrising eyes. Those green eyes, that reminded him of that deep dark forrest out there. Thinking even harder about it, they reminded him of something more. Something he dreamed would exist out there, beyond those tall walls. A big book he once read as a curious little child. The book was about the world beyond the walls that surrounded their little human world. The best thing was the rainforrest he read about. Those massive mysterious rainforrest filled with all kinds of animals, plants and secrets. It could rain for days and days there. They were a fresh green and filled with tall trees, deep lakes filled with all kinds of creatures, tall misty mountains and beautiful flowers. Thats what his eyes reminded him of. That fresh and rich green colour full of life.

"And why isn't that true, Erwin? I heard lots of people say that's what you told everyone" Meli argumented.

Meli shifted restlessly on her feet. She felt a little spark of hope inside of her. A small hope that maybe he did have feelings for her, after all. But how could she be sure? He was a good liar. She knew that. But he was also undenialbly true to his own feelings. She kew that as well. Erwin opened his mouth, as if to speak. Meli waited for his answer, with careful patience. Her gaze fixated on the features of his face. Those high cheekbones and undeniably strong jawline. His ice cold blue eyes. She notcied some dirt here and there on his face. Meli probably had some too. The small and crowded markedplace was filled with people yelling, argueing or just casually talking. But they could only see each other. The world around them ceased to exist. For now they were captured together inside their own little bubble.

"Because I-I" he tried to put his thoughts into words.

A feeling of hopelessness struck him like a fast-moving train. He seemed to have a difficult time actually saying what he felt. But he had to get it toegther. He didn't know if he could stand loosing her once again. Therefore he tried. He tried to open up and tell her how things really were. Now he could only hope she would be patient. That she would understand. And if she did not entierly understand, she would try. He was scared that the compassion and warmth she once showed, was now lost because he acted like a fool.

"I think I'm falling-" he tried to tell her.

However, the universe was not entierly on either of their sides today. Before he could finish his sentence someone had to get in his way.

"Commander there you are, we've been looking all over the place for you. Where did you run off to?" Mike ran up to him and asked whilst grabbing his shoulder.

"Mike, not now" he urged and pulled away from his grip.

"Okay what wanted to say was that I think I am falling in love with you, Meli" he said the words so fast he hoped she would catch it all in one go.

He felt as if a sould crushing weight had been lifted off his tired shoulders. A soft smile tugget at his lips, as he turned back around to look at her again. He wanted to take in her beauty. Sure, they were both two big messes right now. But even as a mess she was gorgeous. Even when her hair was disorted and filled with small sticks and other things. When her pretty dress was dirty and ripped here and there. She was gorgeous even if she was a mess walking around with no shoes. Erwin turned around to face her. To look into those breath taking green eyes, with just a little yellow around the iris. The small freckles all over her round and soft cheeks. But the warm smile on his face soon dropped as soon as he had turned around. He did not see her. He did not see her anywhere.

"God dammit!" he cursed under his breath, "Meli!?" he called out.

His voice bellowed through the dark streets. But he recieved nothing. Only the confused and startled looks people shot his way. Everything he said was for nothing. Erwin felt his heart sinking. There he stood like a hopeless fool in love. Pouring his heart out till there was nothing left for him to keep. All it did was swoon out into the air, as if it was nothing. Hurt and regret filled his round blue eyes. Once again, she had slipped trough his trembling fingers. People started walking and taking up the space, where she just had been standing. Right in front of him. So very close, yet out of reach. Anger and the sad filled his expression, as he walked away. Trying so hard to keep his composure as a commander.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next couple of days Meli chose to hide. She did not want to be seen by anyone. The idea of Erwin finding her again was even worse. There was a abandoned rooftop. It was not a pretty place. Not that spacey either. But there was a roof over your head. She noticed that no one ever came her. She had no idea why, but right now that wasn't at all important. The small space was hers, for now. On all the four big walls there was a great window. All the glass was broken, but she didn't really care. It was not as if it would rain down here or something. Besides, she had the best view out of almost everyone. It was not the fanciest or prettiest city. Many bad people lived down here. There were many murders occurring. The society down here was one of its own kind. Meli noticed a lot of groups that simply had no mercy if you had misfortune of getting on their bad side. She had yet to meet some genuinely nice people. She was sure they were down here in the dark somewhere. She just had not met them yet. Meli let her tired gaze travel around the small area of her newfound little home. In the corner was a soft but kind of worn out mattress lying on the floor. With a few fluffy pillows and a thick wool blanket on top. In the middle of the small room lied an old, dusty and worn out Persian looking rug. In the corner of one of the massive windows sat a lovely little flower. Or rather a growing plant that was going to become a flower. For the days Meli was up here hiding, she had regained time to practice and experiment. The days she was up on the surface she was only running from place to place. Wherever she went the military police would find her. Of course Erwin and his men joined the search. Just like a pack of hounds chasing a small fox. But here in the undergrounds she could relax a little more. So she chose to experiment with her new powers. When she first arrived at this abandoned rooftop, she found a little flower pot with some dirt in it. It took a while but she soon learned that with her powers she could grow and maybe control various plants. Perhaps she could control a certain element, and that was it. Still, that was but a small theory she had in mind. She very likely could be wrong. At least now she knew she was able to do this. She could only wonder what other kinds of things she was able to do. Meli sat leaned back at the small wooden chair. She stared adoringly at the little plant. For now, it was only two lime-green leaf's. Her hand gently reached out for the growing plant. Around it something that looked like golden dush swayed loosly in the air. Meli was not sure what exactly it was, but it sure was beautiful. It made whats left of the glass stuck to the old windowframes shimmer flightly. Suddenly her restless mind seemed to wander off to something else. Out of nowhere she began thinking of his golden locks of silky hair. Those big blue eyes that could one could drown in. His warm and gentle touch. The sweet scent of his cologne that intoxicated her mind. It did not matter what she did. He always found his way slithering back into her mind.

"Why can't I just let go of him?" she grunted while intently gazing out on the city.

It was mainly pretty dark and gloomy. But she could see some windows enlightened by either lamps or candles. It lighted up the entire dusty old underground city. She let out a sigh. Slowly she pushed herself off the chair. She dragged herself over to the mirror hanging on the beige concrete wall. It was kind of crooked and the glass sort of broken here and there. It was not exactly clean either. Her gaze fell on her own reflection in an instant. Truth to be told, she looked like an utter mess. Meli looked awful, even though she had spent the days sleeping like a lazy house cat. A little dirt stained her face here and there. Her hair was unruly and nappy all over. It was a mess. She eyed the black ribbon tied to her wrist. It would have to do for now. She parted out a section of her hair. Going from her ears and backwards in an slight upwards angle. Quickly she held it in place and tied the ribbon around her locks of chocolaty brown hair. Only the top part of her hair looked the worst, so it was an slight improvement for now. She shot a glace at the ruined dress lying on the cold floor, by the bed. Luckily a few days ago she found new clothes. They weren't the prettiest or the ones of best quality. Meli wasn't even sure they were for women. But she took them. Wearing her hold dress, she had to constantly hold up the top of her dress. If not her breasts would be exposed. She didn't want that to happen. Now she wore a pair of dark brown pants, that went to her knees, and a white shirt. She got herself a pair of black leather boots as well. And lastly a dark blue scarf, for the colder days when she needed it. And that was all. It wasn't pretty or the top notch quality clotheing, but she didn't really care about that right now. In addition, they did not really fit her that well either. The shirt was a bit loose on her to be honest. And as always her amulet was around her neck, where it was supposed to be. Suddenly the doorhandle started to move. It bickered hurridly, as if someone struggled to open the door. The sudden sound of the rusty shaking doorhandle sendt Meli's heart up in her throat. Whoever used to thrive here must have come back. She immideately threw her body towards the window closest to her. She needed to leave. Immideately. One step at a time, she forced her tremeling body out the window. She would be able to climb around the outside. In no time the door flew open, crashing into the wal loudly.

"Hey you there stop! I see you!" a man yelled after her hurridly.

But she was already on the outside, climbing. Her shaking hands desperately held on the walls. A small part of the wall extended a little bit out. It gave her something to stand on. Meli looked down. She could feel herself getting dizzy from it. It was so far down and she almost had nothing to hold on to. This was almost the tallest building here. The man reached out for her through the window. However, he could hardly reach her. His fingers barely touched the soft fabric of her royal blue scraf. The scarf had been loosly wrapped around her long neck in a hurry. Meli's heart beat with full force. Her arms were trembling, as she desperatly clung onto the cold wall. What was she going to do now? She could not just jump or change into a bird, like last time. This was different. The people couldn't see her like that. No one could know. Meli guessed her best shot was to try and climb her way out of this.

"I'm sorry I had no idea anyone lived there!" she blurted out.

With one very small step at the time, she started to walk sideways along with the wall. You could tell byr her voice that she was clearly distressed. Meli had gotten herself thrown into many various bad sistuations before. However, this was insane. Utterly insane. She had never been this high up before, besides flying when travelling of course. There was no ropes. No fences to make sure she would not fall. She was all alone and out in the open. Hoping not to plunge to her death. She closed her eyes shut, so that she would not look down. It made her stomach twist and turn. Giving her that odd nausiating feeling. She couldn't stand it.

"Hey, wait come back" he urged. "At least use the stairs if you're going to leave" he said.

It sounded more like a command, rather than a suggestion. His voice was not gruff and intimidating at all. He sounded like a guy who likes control. But his voice was more on the soft and melodic side. She wondered how old he was. Maybe he actually was around her age. She wanted to look back so that she could find out for herself. But being in her awkward position along the wall, it was difficult to move. One bad movement and she could very well loose her balance. But she listened to his words, and decided to go along with his suggestion. And so she slowly started to move her way back to the window. She made sure to hold onto the wall as she moved further and further backwards. But there wasn't really that much surface to hold on to. So it was not really helping her that much to rest her hands on the wall. It was really just something that made her feel safer. As if she had more to hold onto. It helped her greatly to maintain her balance.

"Good you're almost there" he told her.

"O-okay" Meli stammered.

She suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. One minute she felt a bit more secure. However, he all of a sudden tried to drag her closer to the window he leaned out of. It surprised Meli and shook her, causing her to lose balance. She could feel her body leaning outwards from the wall. Her legs were shaking as she tried to regain balance. She stared out at the city below her with bewildered eyes.

"Shit, shit wait no" the guy cursed under his breath.

Desperately he tried to hold on to more of her. His other hand reached out for her arm, that reached out in his direction. But sadly he could only reach her thick blue scarf. And so she fell three hundred meters down. The as she fell she felt like the wind got a hold of her. Making her arms go out to the sides. Her hair dancing. As she fell down she could not help but catch a glance of the guy, standing there. Almost fully leaned out of the window while holding onto her scarf. He was nothing like she had imagined. Not at all. He looked around her age. Meli looked at him with big green eyes. And he stared back at her with his deep red eyes. His thick black eyebrows raised in disbelief, as instead of saving this girl he had caused her to fall. He was rather tan looking, even though he had probably spent all his years down in this hell hole. His long black wavy hair rested on his wide shoulders. A dark red ribbon fell down from the window he leaned out of. He looked at her with bewildered eyes and reached out for her. That was the last thing she saw of him, before her body unwillingly turned to face the ground. The ground she got closer and closer to. She could see everything. The overview of the labyrinth-looking streets. The shorter buildings below the one she had stayed in. Smoke coming out of the chimneys on top of all the small houses. People walking around or sitting around. Just living their lives. Right then and there she thought she was going to have to transform. However, fate always has a funny way. A strong force suddenly got a hold of her small body. She pushed the sensation of the wild adrenalin pumping trough her veins aside. Enough to feel someone holding her body close and tight. She felt like she was flying. Suddenly taking a fast turn, then another one and another one. Then suddenly feeling like spinning around. Flying higher up over a building, then lower through two taller ones. Meli took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She gazed up at someone she hardly could bring herself to recongnize to begin with. But of course it came back to her. Her green eyes shone in excitement when she saw who her saviour was. In a short moment, his cold grey eyes shot her a glance before looking back at where they were going. She felt herself calm down a bit, knowing she was with him. Meli trusted him, almost more than anyone else. He knew what he was doing. Meli knew that. So she leaned back into his strong arms. With big eyes she looked ahead. She looked at everything along their way, The buildings and people they passed. They were going to fast that everything, and everyone, just looked blurry. Suddenly they would go so fast that Meli felt like she couldn't breathe. But after a while the speed got gradually slower and slower. Even though this was fun Meli felt a bit relieved when she could plant her feet on the ground again. After the crazy and unexpected ride she felt a tad lightheaded. But it did not take her long to come back to herself.

"I thought you weren't real" he said quietly.

They were standing in a well hidden back alley. Not many people came here. That was because bad things usually took place here. Misfortunate things Meli wouldn't wish upon anyone. However, since Levi brought her down here he probably was not bothered by it. Meli chuckled ever so slightly to his statement. Not long ago she herself was convinced that he wasn't eithe. Now he had been convinced that she wasn't real. How tables had their way of turning.

"Nah, sorry to disapoint ya I'm real" she said and looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

Meli sat and rested on the wooden crates. She had her short legs crossed, and rested back onto her slender arms. Levi looked dumbfounded at her and grunted.

"No, that isn't what I meant" Levi growled, "Idiot" he added.

"Thanks, by the way" Meli hurridly blurted out, "You saved me" she added and looked down, thinking about that mysterious boy back there.

Her slender fingers touched her bare and exposed neck. Way back there, at the top of the building he was holding her soft blue scarf.

"Well" he said and paused, before continuing to speak, "You're lucky I was nearby" he said casually.

Meli didn't say anything else. She simply nodded in response.

"How did you get all the way up there in the first place?" he asked.

She could see a glimmer of curiosity in his grey eyes, staring down at her.

"Well I did not really have a place to stay when I first came down here, until I found this abandoned room up in that building. Or at least I though it was abandoned" she mused, "Anyways, suddenly this guy came along and I needed to leave, like really fast" she explained vaguely.

"Reckless idiot" he muttered, "You could have just come and found me, cause I know you saw me" he argued.

"Well... yeah" she smiled sheepisly and looked away while playing with her brown hair.

Now, Meli was not the kind of person that liked asking others for help. It was acctually quite difficult for her. There had been many times she would have needed to, but still tried making it on her own to the bitter end. She did not like feeling like bothering others, even though she would go to the moon and back for those she cared about.

He sighed and gazed at her, slightly confused. But he walked over to her and ruffled her curly locks of long hair. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"It's the least I could do for you, after all you did for me" he said.

She could almost see a faint smile tugging at his lips. However, he did not smile. On the contrary it actually looked like he was fighting it.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sure's cold today huh?" a man said, as he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself.

His big hands pulled out a small black liquor bottle out of his long dark green coat. Meli made sure to keep herself hidden. She lurked around in the dark shadows. It was late at night, but that wasn't too easy to tell. Down here it was always dark. The sense of time, that she had been taking for granted, began slipping through her slender fingers. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the cold and dense brick wall behind her. On the brighter side, she had somehow gotten used to the musky smell that never seemed to leave this godforsaken place. Not just musky, but all sorts of other bad smells that you just wished didn't even exist. That's how she felt in the beginning of actually starting to have a normal life down here. Or as normal as life can get down here. Now she almost didn't notice how bad it smelled. It had been a few weeks since Meli started living with Levi and his flatmates. Isabel, a really lively and chatty girl. Farlan, a friendly, calm and mature guy. Sometimes when Levi lost his temper at the wrong times, Farlan would be the one to sweet talk them out of it. Isabel was really funny and nice, but she had her own ways of getting into trouble as well. Meli was perhaps not any better because she had gotten herself into some trouble ever since moving down here.

"Yea" another man agreed.

This one was a bit smaller and slimmer than the first man. He didn't seem too much of a talker either. He sat cross legged at one of the wooden crates, and folded his arms. His pale blue eyes looking around himself. He seemed awfully wary of his surroundings. Perhaps a bit angstful as well. Meli knew why. She was not a fool.

"Let's just hope it'll get better soon" another one said.

This man was pretty slim, but not too slim. He was very tall as well. He seemed to be at least a 185 centimeters long. His red hair neatly styled backwards with gel. Meli could already notice he used an excessive amount of hair gel. She bet his hair had this gross stiff texture by now. He wore expensive clothes, with good quality, compared to the guys he hung out with. Straightened black pants, black shirt and purple suit jacket. Whenever he talked he would move his hands a lot. Meli could hear the distant sound of his expensive clock moving against his other bracelets. He definitely did not belong down here. A fish straight out of the sea.

"Shut up this is the Underground fellas" a man barked, "It's always cold down here" he added.

This one was a big guy. He looked kind of intimidating, but most of the time these guys were just all talk and appearance. He was massive. All muscles on this guy. He was like a human bulldozer. Probably would make an great body guard, but he obviously wasn't. His voice was gruff and loud. He had an almost constant frown on his face.

"If you say so" the rich guy said again.

He waved his hand dismissingly at the guy. His gaze traveled around when he spoke. He obviously could not care less. Every fiber of his slim tall body just screamed to get the hell out of here. Meli's fingers traveled their way down her waist, and further down the skirt of her black dress. She slightly lifted up her skirt to reveal a set of guns, and one dagger. She wasn't as prepared as she usually would be, but there was absolutely no way back now. Levi wouldn't like that she took jobs like these, from people she hardly knew anything about. But the pay was good. Besides, she got rid of all of the disgusting guys this place didn't need more of anyways. One of the men finally pulled a foreign looking item out of a bag. Meli's green eyes shined with interest. This was her cue to get started. She pulled out her two guns, and braced herself, as she waited to pounce.

"Here's what ya asked for" the leader of the three men announced.

His big hands opened the beige bag, and pulled out a big bag filled with gems. All different looking shapes, sizes and colours. Lastly, a bag filled with some white powder and a bag filled with money. Meli didn't need to guess what the white powder was. It was pretty obvious. Drugs. These guys seemed like your average types of drug dealers. Nevertless, the boss wanted them long gone. For some reason their group had been attempting to ruin their business. Now the time for punishment had come, either if they wanted it to or not.

"Let me see that" the rich snob said, with pride and overflowing confidence lingering in his voice.

"Pretty good stuff ya got here fellas, mind if I get in on the deal" she said playfully as her body emerged from the silent and cold shadows.

They all hastily turned towards her in shock and confusion. But the rich man had the nerve to challenge her. As he looked at her, he truly looked down upon her. As if his fancy clothes and unessasary jewerly made him any better than her. He had a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Get out of here bitch, this is not any of your business" he spat at her.

Meli could not help but laugh loudly. As her laughter erupted, her head moved backwards. However, her laughter stopped abruptly. Everyone fell silent.

"Oh but I'm afraid it is" she mused and pointed her guns at them.

Her green eyes were not dead serious, as you'd might expect. She should probably be taking this more serious. But truth to be told, she had dealt with far more difficult people than this sad little bunch. A crooked devious little smirk tugged at her plump lips. The three dealers tried stopping her, with all their might. However, that did no good. Meli knew what she was doing. The massive man threw himself at her, like a bulldozer. Meli swiftly moved out of his way. She was swift as the wind. Moving fast and gently. One minute you had her right in front of you, as an easy little prey. Suddenly she was gone and now had the advantage point. Before he could turn around again, a bullet was planted in his head. In no time his partners pounced at her as well. Meli swiftly avoided them. It was as if she danced between the two men who tried so desperately to kill her. She was in the middle. One man was at her right, the other one at her left. Suddenly the tallest one got her arm around her neck, and pulled her in towards his chest. And so the other man moved towards them to help his buddy out. She instantly let go of one of her guns, and pulled up her knife. She pointed her remaining gun in the face of the smaller man, getting closer and closer as he pulled out a knife. Her knife went for the throat of the man holding her. He groaned loudly. His left hand protectively went to the place he had been stabbed. As his arm around her loosened it's grip and dropped, he sunk to the dirty ground as well. The red blood ran from his neck, and down in the puddle of water on the muddy ground. As he had dropped to the ground, she shot the other man straight in his wide forehead. And so he dropped dead to the ground as well, as his dark brown eyes rolled back.

"Now there's only you left" she mused, and turned towards the rich snob.

She looked at him trying to run away from her. He jumped out of his hiding spot, behind the wooden crates. Unfortunately for him she was in front of him, in the matter of seconds. He yelped and fell backwards. His pale blue eyes were filled with fear. Those eyes, they sort of reminded her of Erwin. Of course this man was nothing like Erwin. He lacked both dignity and a decent personality. She scoffed at the mere thought.

"P-Please don't kill me" he begged, as he sat on the ground and looked up at her.

She pointed her gun at him.

"Please!" he cried out.

With a loud boom, he dropped to the ground. As he did, the men of the boss who hired Meli moved in on the scene. One of them was a mysterious woman with blonde hair, pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She wore a black suit and black boots.

"I see you're done" she acknowledged and looked at Meli.

Meli simply nodded. The woman pulled out a bundle of money.

"Good job, here you go" she said.

Meli nodded, took her payment and put it down her bra to hide it. Walking around with so much money visible was not a good idea around here. She hid her guns back in place beneath her long black dress. She let out a sigh of relief. Finally the job was over, and she could go back home. But why was Meli really getting into this rugged and sketchy side of business downtown. If you both look and listen closely, it is clear that people get into this solely because of the good pay. Meli was not the kind of person to asassinate people just because of the fat paycheck. No, there was a deeper and darker reason. After Meli had just moved in with her new friends, she decided to experiment a little more with her newfound powers. You see, when a godess first become aware of posessing special powers they don't just stick to one version of them. The woman who granted Meli her powers comes from a world full of magic and the supernatural. It is normal that magic comes in many different forms. While on might be able to control the element of water, another one will perhaps prefer fire or lightening. The thing is that your power evolve alongside with your personality. In stead of being trapped inside this box of only having one supernatural ability, you can instead do whatever your mind if set up to. That is the beauty of it, but also the danger of it. You can either go dark and bad, or good and filled with light. Hero or antihero. Your powers can do the exact same thing. A few days ago Meli grew a flower. She forgot the other one she created and wanted to experiment more. Someone saw her beuatiful creation, and offered a good price for it. Meli did not see the harm in earning a little money and so she sold the flower. The beautiful creation that looked completly harmless. However, a day later the man who bought it died. No one could tell why, only Meli. You see, it turned out that flower was not harmless after all. On the contrary, it turned out to send out this poisoness gass when watered. Meli had to destruct the plant later on. So now Meli became filled with fear. She could only see darkness in her power, and decided to sumbitt to that. She could have tried to find the light within her powers, but she fell blind to it and could not.

"Where have you been?" Levi asked from across the room, as soon as the door clicked shut.

She threw a careful glance at him. He sat by the table, reading the paper. He did not bother to look up from the paper as he spoke.

"Just out walking" Meli said casually.

If there's anything Meli is horrible at, it has to be telling at least one convincing lie. She always tried to act casual around Levi. But she couldn't. Not beneath his ice cold stare. In addition, he always seemed to figure her out now that they lived together again. He was a clever guy and he knew how things worked around these parts of the Underground. He knew way better than her. Truth to be told, she still had lots to learn.

"Oh really?" he replied sarcastically.

Meli nodded.

"It helps me clear my thoughts" she said.

Levi didn't say anything in response. He simply nodded and hummed in an understanding matter. Meli quickly started to walk her way over to her bedroom. It was as if she suddenly was hit with this spark of electricity. Levi carefully put down the newspaper, and watched her walking away. Escpaing to her bedroom. He viewed her with doubt and suspicion filling his worried gaze. He noticed how weird she was acting. She had been like this for a few days up till now. He wasn't stupid. Something was clearly wrong here.


End file.
